Breaking a Princess
by CleverforClever
Summary: Warning! Dark! Sexual assault/rape. The girl-power princesses get a little dose of reality; don't wander the woods alone, don't go down dark alleys, and, if you live alone, lock your doors. Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel vs. Hans, The Duke and the Stabbington Brothers.
1. Rapunzel

_What could be worth a thousand crowns? _**Her.**

The Stabbington brothers watched like wolves. A clawed hand clutched the back of their necks viciously reminding them to be patient.

"Not yet," Mother Gothel hissed. She knew. After living for centuries and centuries, she had learned a thing or two about people, power, and how to keep them. Flynn got up for firewood.

"Noooow..." She whispered.

"But Rider-!"

"Idiot! I will deal with him, if he sees you two..."

They begrudgingly nodded.

"Stick to the plan."

Looking back to the blond by the fire with his one good eye, his brother agreed, "I like the plan."

Rapunzel was humming to herself when a man appeared to her left.

"Ah!" She leapt back, "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."

He said nothing.

"What's your name?"

"...Flynn."

She blinked, confused, "Um... really?" part of her brain was warning her. The look in his eye was dangerous. A large, intimidating figure appearing out of nowhere? Danger. Run. Run.

**Run!**

Rapunzel bumped into the second brother.

"You can call me Ryder." He hissed.

Getting nervous, Rapunzel backed away from him back into the first, "Do you two know Eugene...?"

The one going by 'Flynn' grabbed her shoulders with iron-like fingers.

"You could say he owes us. Big time."

"And you've got to pay the price."

Rapunzel started struggling against the hand, "Let me go!" She swung the frying pan over her head, striking 'Flynn' in the face. He cried out in pain, and his grip loosened.

The princess took this as an opportunity to run. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"My hair!"

'Ryder' dragged her back, "I like this." He said, lifting her painfully off the ground.

'Flynn' took a loop of her hair and tied her arms back, arching them painfully.

"Nice..." Ryder remarked as her chest popped out. He gripped the silk and lace, ripping it down, exposing her breasts.

Rapunzel screamed, "No! Stop."

'Flynn' flipped her over his back, slamming her down on her back. Her breath was knocked from her body. He pulled up her skirts, running his hands along her thighs.

"Mmm... You could sell this for a thousand crowns, indeed."

They reached the top of her thighs.

"...what... what're you doin'...?"

"Shhhh!" He hissed.

"You first."

Flynn dragged her hips closer. Rapunzel scrambled to free her arms from her hair. She still had the frying pan. Seeing her plan, 'Ryder' slammed his foot down on her wrist. She heard a 'pop' sound as he kicked the weapon away. A low gurgle/growl erupted from her shoulder.

"Pascal, no!"

The chameleon went after the frying pan.

"What's this supposed to be?" Rider said as his brother positioned himself between the girl's legs.

"Lunch?"

"Sure," Seconds later, the lizard went into 'Ryder's' mouth followed by a sharp 'crunch' sound.

"Time to pay the piper," Groaned 'Flynn'.

He grunted, pushing in dry.

"Ah!" Rapunzel screamed. She'd never heard of this. Didn't even have a reference, this wasn't how men were supposed to-

"Ah!" she screamed as his cock pumped in deeper, "Please..."

Blood ran down her legs.

"Scream."

He went in deeper.

"No!"

"Louder!"

"Pleeeeeaase stop! It hurts."

"I'll be done," He groaned. She was adjusting to him. Her pussy was getting slick. Just a few more thrusts...

"Ah ah hahahaa ah!" She accentuated as he pumped in.

To make matters worse, Ryder bent by her head, putting his hand around her neck, "He said 'scream' bitch!"

Her mouth gaped as she tried to recover air.

Ryder smirked, pushing into her mouth, doubling her inability to breath. His brother was loudly enjoying himself, pumping faster and faster and faster.

"All... most..." He groaned as she gasped out choked screams, "YES!"

His collapsed right before his brother finished in her mouth. They stood up as she collected herself, pulling herself into a fetal position.

"One more time?"

_Ten minutes later..._

"Well?"

"Worth it."

Mother Gothel wiped Flynn Rider's blood from her dagger, "I get the reward money, you get the crown," she held it out. The brother who reached for it received a dagger inches from his one good eye, "you get the best tail in the forest, and I never see either of you again, right?"

His brother nodded. She withdrew the knife, handing over the crown.

"Well, maybe _never_," he said, "just let us know if she needs another..._** lesson..**._"

Mother Gothel laughed, "Well, it's been real, boys."

Putting on her motherly face, burst into the clearing. The fire was almost out. Her 'daughter' was hanging by her hair from a tree. The dress covered almost nothing. Her face was dull, and blue. One tendril was wrapped dangerously tightly around her neck.

"Rapunzel," She said, getting the blond down, "Are you okay?"

The young girl started crying, "Moooooom..."

"What happened?"

The girl stopped crying, "Um, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, mother. I just want to go home. Can't we just go home?"

Mother Gothel laughed, "...of course, sweetie. You don't know how much you're worth to me... more than a thousand crowns..."

A.N. This is disturbed. I know. Morals? Don't walk alone in the woods. Don't associate with criminals.


	2. Anna

"Hans, wait," Anna said as they tumbled into a back alley.

"No more waiting," He said, breathlessly. Oh, his time had come. Soon he would have everything he'd ever wanted; fame, power, and a throne.

"Um... okay..." Her eyes were telling him a different story, but he didn't care.

He whistled, and his horse marched behind them. Hans trapped Anna in a doorway.

"Hold still."

"Hans...!" She struggled against him, but he was far stronger. She reached up for a kiss, but he backed his head away.

_Ugh... kissing. I can't stand it. Too... intimate._

He spun the princess around. his hands gabbed the soft part of her neck while his body trapped her chest against the wall. He thrust his hips forward, lifting her onto her tip-toes.

"Don't you want me...?" He manipulated her perfectly.

"...of course, I'm just not ready," she felt the hands grasp her neck a little too tightly before going to her breasts., "ah! Please..."

He smirked, pulling her straps down. Once he'd revealed her nipples, she pushed back from the wall, "Stop!"

She raised her hands defensively, trying to stop his from getting to her sensitive tits.

_Enough of this._ Hans grumbled internally. The prince lifted her body, and slammed it violently face-first into the door. She was dazed enough not to stop him when he lifted her left leg.

"You want this, don't you?" He growled. She blinked back to reality in time for him to smash her face-first into a door, "Aren't you a little tired of getting doors slammed in your face?"

His right hand kept pushing her head into the door while his left found purchase in her tights, ripping them open.  
"Hmmm?"

"But I'm-!"

She gasped when his left first pushed violently upward.

"Anna..."

Small tears ran down her cheeks, "I... but..." She swallowed, "Will it hurt?"

She felt something ungloved press against her opening. It entered her.

"Yes."

Her mouth formed an 'o' as she screamed silently. But Hans loved her, right? Yes, it hurt, but, hadn't he told her it would. And didn't he love her? Of course he did. Right!

...right?

"Aaaah... mmm-mmm..." She shook her head to clear the pain. The hand at the back of her head, thankfully, stopped slamming her face-first into the door, and found its way to her chest. Hans got a grip on her left breath, squeezing it hard enough to turn red.

"Rrrra! Rah!" He let out small grunts as he worked his way into her body. Hans was no fool as to his purpose. This wasn't love, certainly. And it wasn't lust either. If she thought she gave him virginity...

(Hans brought his left gloved hand out from painfully extending his victim's thigh and looked at the red staining it.)

...she would be his, forever. So, _so_ willing to think this was what she wanted.

"Hans, please, please just slow down a bit." She begged.

He let out a sigh.

_Fine._

He'd have the crown, though. He put his hand between her legs, feeling her slickness coating him. She'd wanted to be touched sooo badly...

That was the shame, really. A beautiful girl like this? Desperate for someone's love? It was pathetic. She could have had anyone if she'd have thought it through. He got his revenge for having to slow down by arching her back. Hans grabbing her left hip, rolling it against his, then bent her forward, crushing her face more fully into the wooden door.

Anna let out uncomfortable mewling sound. Hans growled his annoyance. He thrust extra-hard to teach the princess her place.

_Bang._

She didn't pick up on what his body was telling her; she was his. Her discomfort, feelings, none of that matter anymore.

_Bang, bang, bang... bang... bang..._

Hans could feel her fighting him a little bit. He pulled back and hit her harder the more she fought.

_Bang, bang, bang..._

That would teach her. She soon stopped resisting him, wrapping her left leg around his back, freeing up his arm. Hans smirked. She was such easy prey. He ran his hands up her legs, under her skirt.

_Amazing._

Perfect smooth thighs met to the finest ass he'd ever believed could exist. But the real prize was her womanhood. So open, but so _tight_. It belonged to him now, just like her. Even as it fought to keep him out, it refused to release him once he was in. His hands went back to her chest. He pulled her against him, roughly squeezing her. Her mouth was a thin line as she tried to keep from screaming in pain.

Hans laughed a bit.

_Bang, bang._

Two more pumps and he was done. He dropped her, literally. Anna hit the ground, groaning, clutching the inside of her legs.

Hans picked her up.

"You don't want to disappoint anyone, do you?"

The princess had forgotten all about the coronation. Anna shook her head, though, the whole time, she kept trying to remember Hans loved her. But the question remained.

_Why didn't he wait?_


	3. Elsa

(Author's Note; Neither the Duke's Bodyguards nor the Stabbington brothers have names. It's like they don't _need_ identities!)

"Bring her down!"

Elsa's heart pounded with fear. Why were they here? What did they want from her?!

Her feet struck the stairs musically. It gave away her position to the thugs working for that _horrid_ duke.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The hammering in her heart got louder and louder and louder until it pounded in her skull.

_Fear._

She knew they were coming, coming for her. She'd lived her whole life afraid, but this time, things would be different. Now _she_ had the power.

The queen turned and prepared herself for the onslaught. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as the two men followed her. The worst she could imagine was that she was going to die.

She was wrong.

The young queen found herself trapped beneath the chandelier.

"Please... I don't want to hurt anyone..."

They smirked at one another. The duke, as everyone knew, was a vindictive man. It wasn't enough for him to get even with the queen. Oh no, he wanted to _humiliate _her. And he made it clear to both of his men that, though killing her was a goal, he was more than willing to accept the consolation of her subjugation.

Elsa watched as the bearded one hefted a knife and ran straight towards her.

"NO!"

A sheet of ice sprang up, knocking him back. Elsa watched in fascination.

"I'm... powerful," She spun to the other, blasting his crossbow with ice. It froze, becoming instantly useless.

_I can do this,_ the queen thought to herself, _I can win!_

And she could have. Unfortunately, Hans had gotten knocked over the side of the cliff during his fight with Marshmellow, and climbed back up on the stairway. Seeing her take the upper-hand, the prince decided to interfere. While her Majesty's attention was on the goons, Hans snuck up behind her and clubbed her with the butt of his sword. His fellow villains sighed in relief.

"Well," Said Hans, "Somebody needs to teach this bitch some respect, eh?"

They smirked. Elsa shook away the black that clouded her mind. She had almost passed out, only dimly aware that two figures were moving in on her.

"Way, way... wait..." She moaned, "I don't want to... hurt you."

They snickered at her.

"Move it, pretty boy!"

Hans growled in annoyance. He was letting them take certain liberties to ensure that the Duke was on his side, but that did not make him some thug like these two.

"You move it, thug!" The prince huffed.

Thug just rolled his eyes. When he saw the queen starting to get up, he took his knife and slammed it into her shoulder.

"AH!" She cried, clutching it. The platinum-blond went down, protectively cradling it.

Thug smirked to Crossbow, "First honors?"

Whatever mental state she was in, the pain cleared Elsa's head, "Leave me alone."

She tried crawling away. Another blow to the back of her head split her forehead open.

Hans rolled his eyes. This was getting messy. And since Marshmellow was stuck outside with the rest of their back-up... this could drag out. So, it was time to warm up the ice queen.

He motioned Crossbow and Thug to stand back, "Arrendelle is mine!" He hissed. Crossbow grabbed her arms, and put his right heel on the back of her spine, pulling back until he held popping sounds.

"Stop! AH!"

He kept pulling, arching her back off the floor. No matter how much she bent, she could not relieve enough pressure. Thug pushed his hand under the slit up her thigh.

...

Queen Elsa froze in fear.

_No... no they wouldn't. It was one thing to attack her- she was dangerous, but to-_

A loud crack was heard as Elsa's hand was twisted at an uncomfortable angle. She crossed her legs, determined not to let _that_ happen to her.

_Let it go..._

Elsa tried to let the power flow from her again, but it felt like the pain was keeping it bottled up inside. She was afraid.

And for good reason. Thug had exposed the tops of both her thighs, running his hands along the creamy skin. No one had ever even gotten close to this beauty. He smirked to his co-worker. There were some perks to working these diplomatic gigs.

Hans butted Thug aside and took her by force. He positioned himself at the top of her dress, which seemed to be actively fighting him. Magic. He sighed, pushing the resistant fabric up.

...nothing on underneath. He let out a scoff.

_You're practically asking for it. A body like this..._ His hand ran across one of her buns,_ and an attitude that deters anyone from getting too close. Oh well, hope you had your fun._

"Fortune favors the bold," Grunted Crossbow, who seemed to enjoy simply hurting the queen. Hans shifted. He wondered, for a moment, if she would be even better than her sister. He decided to find out. The prince parted her legs. When the queen resisted, Thug grasped her throat, slamming a fist into her ribs. Her whole body went slack.

It didn't stay that way for long. Hans entered her slowly. With her sister, he'd needed to get her fast, before she could think through the decision she was making. Now, though, he could enjoy the moment. Nobody had gotten close to this rare beauty. Her eyes, her hair, even her skin... she was striking. Even though she covered up most everything interesting, Hans had still wanted her the moment he laid eyes on her.

"...nnggg..." Hans slowed his advance to a crawl, wanting to hear her feel him. What was it like, he wondered, to be hurt like this? Excruciating pleasure? Downright shock? She didn't scream, but there was something, like she was trying to stop them, but was holding herself back.

Hans leaned into her, pulling up her dress even more.

"Sss... stop," She managed. He stopped. Thug reapplied pressure on her throat.

"We're not done with you yet, bitch!"

He ripped open the front of her dress. Her breasts were free to the air now.

"Awww... yes!"

Crossbow released his hold, letting the royal drop unceremoniously, "You should have just given the Duke what he wanted. Then we wouldn't have to take it."

Blood dripped onto the ice from Elsa's forehead, shoulder, and thighs.

"Why...?" Her eyes were unfocused from the blows to the head and the blood loss. The two exchanged a glace. One of them shrugged.

"Because we can. Because you're dangerous, and nobody cares about you. Now... I can show you a new trick, open your mouth."

She fought. Even while turning blue, she fought. Hans fucked her the whole time, watching as Crossbow cut off her air, forcing her to take gasping breaths. Thug entered her mouth brutally. Elsa's hands were free, and she clawed the face of Crossbow. He shrieked in agony.

Hans, begrudgingly, approved. She was a fighter, like him. Every time he entered her, she fought him a little; squirming away, or trying to shut her legs. He liked that she fought. But was she better than Anna? He decided to find out, pumping harder and faster.

Thug kept orally raping her while Crossbow knelt between her legs. Hans withdrew, bringing his still hard cock up her dress. He leaned forward, waiting until Queen Elsa was about to pass out again before talking.

"...this... is for denying me... what I wanted..."

He sodomized her. Whatever plans Elsa had for blacking out (for the third time) came to an end as she screamed in pain. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as her body tried to fight off _another_ invasion. Thug laughed.

"Ain't so high and mighty now, is she?"

Crossbow laughed at this, and entered the queen as well. Hans, for the most part, almost felt like she was still high and mighty. Any regular man would have passed out from the pain by now. But Elsa was strong; not only was she fighting for air, but soon enough...

Crossbow found a heel in his face as Elsa bit into Thug. They reeled away in pain. She crawled, with Hans still on her, to away from the two. After about three meters, she collapsed again, out of breath.

"If you've that much energy," Hans muttered, "Then you can take this!"

He plunged in brutally. She bit back a scream. He did it again. And again.

And again.

She was amazing. Hans had _never_ felt this powerful before. A beautiful queen completely under his control. And she would be under his control. He'd simply lock her in the castle, and use her whenever Anna wasn't...

_Anna..._

Hans was somewhat conflicted; he like listening to Anna scream, but she struggled to give him what he wanted. Elsa could take more pain...

He grabbed her bloody shoulder, propelling himself deeper and deeper while heightening his tempo.

She stopped fighting him, and let the prince finished.

"Rah!"

Hans pulled out, satisfied. That was two of the most beautiful women in the world he'd had. The two guardsmen came up behind him.

"We would like to... pay her back for what she just did..."

Hans waved his hand nonchalantly, "No visible damage, boys. I need her in one piece when we get back to town."

A.N. Dark, dark and depressing. Still, there may be some sisterly bonding on the way. Moral of the story? Don't take on three guys if you live alone.


	4. The King and the Queen

Hans walked down the stairs of the castle. It was still pretty cold outside, but, the weather was clear. It had been warm enough to send the ice harvesters out to the fjord to saw the ships loose, sending thankful diplomats home. The Duke of Wesselton had been especially appreciative, making declarations that it should be _Hans _on the throne. The rest had agreed to recognize his authorities in all matters of state.

Due to the country's new conditions, the castle became more and more isolated, which lead Anna to become more and more dependent upon Hans for interaction. Even though he did things that made her feel uncomfortable at first...

_"That's right, just take off the straps for now. Don't worry, you've got a beautiful body."_

_"But Hans-!"_

_"!"_

_"...my king, I don't feel comfortable doing this. It feels wrong!"_

_"Are you disobeying your king?"_

_"No."_

_"!"_

_"No, sir."_

_"Come now, Anna, I like it here. Do you want me to le-"_

_"NO! Stay! Please, please just... stay. Don't leave me!"_

_"Then be a good girl..."_

_"Yes... my king..."_

Hans relished thoughts of her. Secret time in the library. Her habit of wanting to please him, no matter how painful it became for her. And really, that's what he wanted; to control and torture others. Which was why he was currently headed down the steps of the castle.

"How's she been?" He asked Crossbow.

He shrugged, "Bad. But isn't that _always_ the case?"

Hans chuckled darkly. He had brought Queen Elsa back alive. But he had to break her down into something he could control.

As the prince entered, Elsa rose from cradling herself in the corner, and knelt at his feet, "My king," she said.

"Shh, sh, sh..." Hans whispered, "To be in my kingdom, you have to obey my rules."

Elsa clutched herself. He knew.

"It was an accident."

"You ruined my lunch. The guards told me you were using your powers again."

"I didn't mean to!" She pleaded. His face grew dark.

"Then let me show you how unpleasant it can be to 'do things' I don't mean to. Turn around."

She hesitated for a moment. Hans glared. It would be quite simple to overpower him. Between her powers and the weapons out in the open, she could bust out of here any time she wanted. But that was the point; she _didn't_ want out.

Hans smirked as she turned around, bringing that gorgeous bottom into view.

People blamed her parents for what happened. They hid her, locked her in a room, etc. But that's not exactly true, he realized. She did it to herself. Her parents never kept her from going outside, they couldn't. It was her own fears that kept her inside. And that fear kept working against her. She didn't _want_ to be in control. It was so much easier to hand it over to him. Hans could control himself. Obviously.

She steadied her breathing, preparing for the pain. Hans ran a single white glove over her backside. It was... perfect. Smooth, but firm. Her mother must have been something to look at to have two daughters that were absolute bombshells. He could feel her muscles tense up underneath him.

After he brought her back, he briefly considered the fact that he couldn't fuck her. Truthfully, she was his fiancée's sister; it wasn't exactly acceptable by _anyone._

But he quickly realized that Elsa cared, and that was her weakness. No matter how much he hurt her, she cared about her sister, and, by extension, him. What's more, she had been punishing herself so long (over what he did not know for sure, but it was probably pretty bad) that when someone else came along to inflict pain, it was almost... pleasant for her.

Hans picked up a small leather strap on the wall, "Shall we begin?"

Elsa cringed, drawing into herself, but nodded. Hans grit his teeth. It was almost unfair. He finally had all the power he had always dreamed about, and now... she was practically enjoying this. Someone else was calling her a monster, not just a little voice in her head.

She acknowledged his footsteps by squaring her weight on all fours.

_Swiish- thwak!_

Hans bit back his annoyance. He had wanted to start small with her; build his way up to outright torture. But Elsa was ready to hurt. It was her natural state of existence. Therefore a small leather straps was almost nothing.

"One."

_Swish, thwak!_

"Two."

_Swish, thwak_

"Three." She grit out through clenched teeth. Hans swallowed his hatred for her. He reached out and pulled up the hem over her dress up her legs and over her back. His breathing hitched when he saw the light blue panties she had on. How her powers worked was... a mystery. But they were beautiful. She had created a snowflake design, and the back had swirls of snow. Barely visible underneath the underwear were three small red marks.

Hans got a larger whip.

_Swish, **thwak**_

He saw her tense up this time, letting out a bit of a groan. One, long stripe appeared on her left cheek. Her body wiggled. The sadistic prince felt elated. He could do this; he could control her, he could win.

"Four," Her voice broke.

_Swish, thwak_

_Swish, thwak_

"Five, six," Her body, as beautiful as it was, was not designed to take this much pain. Hans could see her powers beginning to manifest; a light blue glow emanated from her hands.

**_Swiiiish, thwak!_**

**_Swwiiiiiish... thwak!_**

"Seven, eight," she ground out. They always stopped at ten. She could make it. Hans took a moment to enjoy the way her body bounced in pain.

**Swish thwak.**

"Nine," Her body buckled. Self-loathing introvert or no, there was only so much someone her size could take. And she was about to reach her limit.

Hans reared back, delivering the tenth blow across her back. She collapsed, let out a muffled scream. It took her a moment to compose herself, "Te- te- nnn- ten."

_Swish, thwak!_

She let out a gasp of shock as this unexpected hit bit into her right thigh. Elsa's leg gave out, and she fell, clutching the wounded appendage, "Eleven!" She burst out, "Eleven, eleven, I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it!"

He shook his head in annoyance at her. That being said, however, he wanted to be inside her, right now!

The prince knelt in front of her, running his hands across the snowflake in front of her-

"AH!"

He plunged a finger inside. She clenched her mouth shut, staring off into space, "Yes... my king."

Her panties melted into her skin. His fingers went deeper and deeper inside her, working her from the inside out. She started reacting. It was small at first, but soon her hot, warm moist center was ready. Hans almost like it better when she wasn't ready, but consensual sex with Anna had changed that. It lasted longer.

She made almost no reaction when he entered her, except maybe roll to her left a bit. The queen's eyes were vacant, staring up at the ceiling.

Hans could feel himself loosing control over her. He ran his gloved hands across her red bottom, feeling her muscles tense up from the pain. But it wasn't enough. She refused to cry. And, really, that was his goal. Break her down until she became just as dependent upon him as...

"Gerda," He whispered in Elsa's ear, "Do you know her?"

Elsa blinked, reacting to the name. She nodded, and stuttered out, "Ye-yes, my king."

"She's dead."

Elsa clutched under him. Hans groaned. Her legs scissored a bit, eliciting a small sigh of pleasure from him.

"She questioned my orders; how foolish!" He could feel her fear. Good. He wanted her afraid, "Are you going to?"

"No, my king."

Hans smirked, "That's right. See, I didn't execute her, no, I just shut her out of the castle. She froze to death four days later. I heard it was _excruciating_. Don't you ever wonder what it's like for the rest of us?"

Elsa let out a whimper. Better. At this rate she'd be a mess when he finished with her, "The guards got to her too. that's why she lived so long; body warmth."

He took this opportunity to plunge deep within his victim, feeling her wrap around him, "I wondered if having you would give me frostbite, but instead... you're so warm. Almost as warm as Anna," He let the comment slip, not even thinking about it. Truthfully he could no longer enjoy the company of one without thinking of the other. They were both so...

"Nooo..." Elsa cried.

Finally; he'd found her weak spot.

"Oh, oh yes...! I wonder what your daddy would think." She started to fight back, but stopped herself. Small tears issued down her face. Better, "Think he'd be ashamed of what you've become? Or maybe, just maybe this was just about as good as he had expected of you. A freak. His crazy, evil daughter, who," He felt her warmth, felt her fighting him. Even though her mind was trapped in self-doubt and self-loathing, her body recognized the invasion for what it was. Her legs scissored and shook at his attack. Hans groaned, allowing her powerlessness. To him, this was the reason for living.

"I'd imagine your mother wasn't terribly better. Probably hated both of you. Why else would she lock the two of you inside? Because this is all you're good for. All you've ever been good for, whore!" He thrust into her in a particularly brutal manner. Finally, her body overwhelmed her mind.

"NO!" She bucked him off, "I am a princess! And a queen!" Eyes filled with tears, Elsa disengaged from the horrendous activity, throwing up an ice wall, "...you... you... monster. What I've done is because I'm... a freak. But you chose this! You... you choose to hurt others!"

He slapped her face.

"And you enjoy it, don't you, _my king_?" She spit it out. Figuring it was difficult enough to control her the majority of the time, Hans decided to leave. Perhaps one last comment.

"Then why I am fucking both of you?"

She opened her mouth to reply, then shut it. Her sister was her weak spot. Hans smirked of course.

It didn't matter if she refused him. Well, it never did, but at this point, the brutal prince recognized his own (ahem) impotence. No matter he was stronger, better trained, or more mentally prepared to kill, Elsa had powers beyond mortal comprehension.

So he went to see her lovely, more willing, sister.


	5. The King and the Princess

Hans growled angrily. He was... desirous. After cutting things off with Elsa, which, in its own way, was very rewarding, he had still found himself in need of female company.

Unfortunately, the maids of Arrendelle castle had been hired by the previous King, meaning they were all ugly (married men had to be sensible of course) and old. And surprisingly stout.

...there was no reason for him to note that, of course, but, come on, half of them looked like cows, and the other half looked like they wrestled cows for a living.

So he couldn't just corner one for, what was referred to back in the day as 'an encounter with the king' or anything like that.

Still, he was in the mindset for fresh young flesh. And there was no one of fresher flesh then Anna. He sighed dreamily for a moment. No, he wasn't getting nostalgic, just introspective. She wasn't like Elsa, she understood her place.

Usually.

Kind of.

Well, it never hurt to remind her.

Hans entered the library, surprised to find his live-in girlfriend there. She wasn't much of a reader, too much thinking. Anna preferred to do things. A wicked grin crossed his face as he remembered her proclivities for 'doing things' over thinking about them.

A maid was looking after her.

"That will be all," Hans said, boredly. He tried not to seem to hasty to rid himself of company. Anna was still horribly shy, which usually ensured her silence. But it also made her resistant. And right now, he wanted her pliant.

"Hans!" She chirped happily. The princess ran over to hug him and give him a peck on the cheek. His body immediately reacted to her warm skin, becoming extremely attentive, "Kai, was just talking about you!"

The young (king?) studied the portly man for a moment, "...was he?"

"Yep!" She bounced back onto her couch. Hans tuned out her jabbering for a moment, focusing on the memories the couch held for him. Warmth... soft skin... tender lips... crying and screaming...

"I didn't know he was so..." Hans glared at the elderly man, "Involved in your life."

Anna shrugged, "It tis what tit tis!"

The prince patted the gentleman on the back while escorting him to the door.

"Thank you... so much for watching over Anna. but I'm here now, and... your services are no longer required."

Kai opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent under the glare of Hans. The prince sighed as he shut the door. It would take a minute for him to get Anna in the mood.

He briefly thought about just forcing her, but dismissed it. That's what Elsa was good for; someone to fight. He broke her day in and day out. Over and over and over. Just thinking about her screams of pain and protest made him smile. She was so obscenely powerful; no prison on earth could hold her, except for the prison of her mind.

"...Hans?"

Anna's soft voice garnered his attention, "Yes?"

She fiddled a second, "Is Elsa...?"

She stopped. Hans swallowed nervously. All it would take is one misstep and, not only would he not be getting laid, but he would find himself frozen solid.

Anna groaned loudly, leaning back, "Ugh! It's been years!" She started rambling, "I mean, it makes sense, Elsa is older, and apparently has some kind of weirdo powers, but seriously, it seems like everyone gives her the attention. What about me? How come nobody loves me?!"

He took a moment to assess the situation before moving in, "Oh anna... you know Elsa's cut you out of her life. What makes you think of her?"

Anna looked away.

"Is it because of me?"

"Do you love me, Hans?" Her eyes pleaded. Hans cruelly smiled, denying her heart what it so desperately needed.

"Oh, Anna, don't be silly." He checked to make sure the door was locked before climbing on top of her. Instantly, her breath hitched. She got one kiss. He still didn't like kissing. So she held onto it as long as possible.

After that, he drew back, rubbing her shoulders, "There's one thing I _know _you do better than Elsa...!"

She giggled and blushed, "Haaa-aaans... we shouldn't..."

Her sister's rapist already had her skirts up, "You wouldn't deny your king his privileges, would you?"

She smirked, kissing his nose, "Not **my** king yet!"

Had Elsa said it, he would have smacked her, smashed her face into the pavement, and whipped her backside 'til she was bloody. But Anna required different methods. He swallowed the insult.

"Hmmm... not my queen yet, are you?"

She pouted at this. He smirked, kissing her brow.

"Don't you want to feel it again? Loved?"

He could see the emotions play out on her face; first confusion, then anger, then sorrow, until...

"Do it."

"What?"

She whined, moving against him, "Make me feel good."

"...?" Whatever he was about to say was cut off as she ground against him harshly.

"Hans please!"

He smirked at her begging. This was more like it. He put his fingers between her legs, playing with her openings. A mewling sound issued from her mouth.  
"Haaans...!" She whined.

He smiled viciously, "Annaaaa...!"

She moved against his hand, seeking stimulation, "Please!" Her eyes started tearing up, "Don't make me beg!"

He lowered his head, daring her.

"But! I-!" she growled in annoyance, "...fine. Please."

His index brushed inside. He puffed. Fuck, she was tight. Once it exited, the princess let out another whine. He could barely fit a finger in there. Entering her would rip her apart.

He smiled.

"Please what, princess?'

She muttered something.

"What?"

"Take me..."

He feigned ignorance, "To Disneyland?"

She scoffed angrily, grinding against him.

"Where then?"

"You know where!" She practically shouted. Her misty eyes begged for him. He thrust his finger all the way in, eliciting a sharp gasp. Her body didn't react quickly enough, giving him almost unrealistic resistance.

"My poor, perpetual little virgin," He smirked. Her face burned with shame. Each time he did this he reminded her how bad a girl she had been. Sure, he was manipulative and coercive, but she always relented. But her body kept fighting. Even now, it was practically expelling his finger, her slit was so tight. He dug into the wall, watching her bite into the pillow, "Say it..."

Her legs crossed to keep his finger inside, but he still withdrew. Part of him was ecstatic, but part of him just wanted to get on with it. He'd tortured Elsa enough for foreplay. Which reminded him...

"You know... I'm sure Elsa wouldn't be so demure..."

Anna bucked up, "Fuck me, now."

"Beg me."

"Please..."

He smiled, loosening his pants. She rolled back and forth like an animal. Once she saw him free, she grabbed his rod.

"Ah!" That took him by surprise. He tried to play it off as nothing, but _wow_ did that kind of thing hurt! The girl had nails! And, by the way, she pulled hard enough to bruise him. Ouch.

She fought him for it. Wow, really? Ouch.

"Anna... Anna!"

She wrestled, positioning herself under him, muttering about sisters, and locked doors. Hans almost regretted bringing it up.

"Please, please don't lock me out...!" She begged.

"Kiss it..." He ordered. Her lips found his as her legs pushed her hips into his, "Not what I meant..."

Anna said nothing. Hans grew angry. She was being resistant. He thought about letting it go before promptly dismissing that thought. Never. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down. Her soft hair lay against his stomach.

"Do it."

He groaned when her breath tickled his skin. She brushed him with her bottom lip and crawled back up.

"Anna..." he warned. She fought against him, but found her head back between his knees. He felt her lips down there again, giving him a kiss, "You know better than to question me..."

"Yes, my king..."

"Take me into your mouth."

He could see the lines of confusion on her face, so he forced her mouth open and entered.

"Ooooh..." So much warmth and softness... he wanted to stay like this for hours. Idly, he wondered if she could taste her sister on him, "Face down," He commanded. She reluctantly complied. This wasn't her favorite position, but he had to punish her for being bad.

"Hans, I need you... Please," She begged. He put his hand on her head, pushing her into the cushion. One hand had already pulled up her skirts, opening her to him. Hans was too excited to wait any longer. He aligned himself to her, and thrust in as fast and as brutally as possible. Her scream was muffled by the couch.

And out. She gasped in pain. Back in, fast, and hard, before she could adjust. Her body shuddered, trying to take the onslaught. Hans smirked, enjoying her pain. Her body was so soft, yet so resilient.

"Hans, pleeeaaase..." She begged. He went all the way in, forcing tears from her eyes. A few more brutal thrusts, and she was sobbing.

There was a knock at the door. Hans clamped a hand over her mouth, swearing angrily. Who dared?

"Princess?" Kai, of course. Hans made a note to dismiss the man as soon as possible. The prince kept thrusting, although he did lessen the brutality. Soon, the princess' body accepted him, and she started cooing.

"Everything is fine, Kai," He said, a bit out of breath, "We were discussing..." His fingers found her clit, "Delicate matters..."

Anna whined in pain and pleasure.

"But-!"

The door swung open as a harried-looking Anna glared at her servant.

"What?!"

"I heard..." Her glare silenced him. She did not want his help. Even if his help was barely anything at all, "Leave us." She hissed. Kai bowed and dismissed himself. Once he was gone, Anna swept the sweat from her head. Turning back, she moaned in grief that Hans was sitting up, and not asking for more sex.

"Hans..." She whined, then stopped herself, "My king..."

"Yes?" He didn't even turn to her. Chances were he was going to stop and go back to running the kingdom again.

She walked over and straddled his lap, "Let me serve you, my king."

He liked it when she talked like that, and she knew it. Her knees drew up to his chest, baring herself to him again, "Show me your strength, my king..." She felt him moving down there, eager to rejoin, "And I will show you mine..."

Hans hoisted her by her bottom and placed her slit above his dick.

"Thank you, my king."

He entered her roughly. She took a second to catch her breath, "Thank you, my king, my king, my king..."

Hans lay back and let her take over. It was peculiar to him that he let her ride him. He liked being in control most of the time. But Anna was just so passionate during sex, it was easier to just let her be Anna.

Internally, he kept comparing the two. Elsa was cold, but more fun to break. Hurting her was so much more rewarding, reminding her what a freak she was, how much everyone hated her, and how he could use her over and over, as much as he pleased. Whereas Anna liked this. She wanted more and more. Really, the two were just downright sexy in their own ways.

Now that she no longer had to worry about nosy servants, Anna did things _her_ way. Hans grunted as she rode him hard, pumping herself up and down vigorously.

"AH!" He came, painfully as she bounced.

"No!" She whined, continuing her ministrations, trying to coax him back inside her, "No, no, nooooo!"

Hans grunted. The one disadvantage to really rough, amazing sex was that he came quickly. Elsa would lay there and take it, so he could pace himself. Anna could go through an army if she felt the need. For almost a second, he felt some concern over his future with her, idly fantasizing about a sex-addict wife who would pull him out of meetings to quench her undying thirst for his cock.

...

Not a bad future.

He took a breath and rose.

"NO!" she cried. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. He sighed wearily.

"Anna I have to go..."

"No, please," She kissed his hand, "Stay with me," She kissed his wrist, "Keep me warm..." She sucked on the vein in his arm, "Make me feel good..." She ground against his arm like a cat against a pole. She was desperate.

Hans sat back down. His girlfriend straddled him again, taking off her outer dress. Her undergarments were modest, technically, but made of lace and thus easy to see through.

He positioned her so she was on his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder. His finger slid between her thighs, and he pleasured her for hours.

"I love you so much," She said.

"...are you angry with Elsa?" It came out before he could stop it.

She shrugged, grinding her hips into his hand, "I just wish... never mind."

His finger thrust in unexpected and Anna jumped a bit.

"Why don't you write her a note, get all your feelings out on the page?"

She smiled at this, "I love how smart you are." She kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes and sped up his movements. Soon, gasps of pleasure issued from her mouth, growing faster and longer until the princess clutched him hard.

He kept going until she did so two more times. Once she was exhausted, Hans lay her down on the couch, determined to control every last bit of her until she died. He also resolved to visit her that night and receive her full attention without her sister getting him all bothered.

a.n. For those of you who have been paying attention, and realize that I accidently published two chapters that were identical, _this_ was the chapter I meant to publish. Sorry.


	6. Letters

Hans smirked as he read the letter Anna had written.

Fifteen pages. Fifteen freakin' pages!

It was ridiculous. At some point, she was angry, and yelling at Elsa, then she would switch to a completely unrelated topic, like kittens, then find why she was angry at Elsa for that too.

He read page four again, and laughed out loud at the illustrations.

Elsa did not know what he found so funny. She didn't happen to find very much funny at all, tied down to her chair. Hans gave the sour-pussy a sarcastic pout.

"Aw... you're gonna cry again?"

"You'll never see me cry!"

He gave her a look. She shut her mouth.

Hans went back to reading the letter. He laughed again.

"And what, pray tell, are you reading, _my king_?!"

He waved her off, "It's private."

Elsa scoffed. This was ridiculous. She had intercourse with this man as well as others on a daily, almost hourly basis. Seen the absolute most evil, sadistic side of him. What could he be keeping private from her? She peered at the letter, noticing the handwriting.

"Is that... Anna's...?" Her voice was full of hope. Even she deserved... this, at least Anna might be happy. Hans took this as an affront to his power over her. He walked over to the chair. The queen, or ex-queen, really, drew her legs closed, not that it made a difference.

Hans kicked one of the ice-chair's legs, sending uncomfortable vibrations up into the seat and into an 'addition' he had installed a few hours ago. Elsa, had unthinkingly, created a chair for herself. It was comfortable, and, for a few hours, her powers felt like hers again. Then one of the guards discovered she was using her powers without permission. Usually this meant punishment, **harsh** punishment. But Hans was in a good mood, so all he had done was grab on of the icicles in her cell, and jam it onto the seat, then commanded her to sit on it.

"No, no," He had corrected her, "It's not to be near you, it's to be _in_ you."

The pain of the unusual intrusion had been... excruciating. But, having suffered far worse in the preceding weeks, it wasn't unbearable. But when Hans kicked the chair...

Elsa stopped from doubling over in pain.

"Why did you... do that?"

"Shut your face, bitch," He smacked her, "Just be thankful I didn't give the guards leave after seeing your little display in here."

Elsa swallowed nervously. His hand reached for the spike, and he shook it, eliciting a gasp of pain from her. Still, she did her best not to let him rattle her.

"Aren't you just going to rape me?"

Hans looked at her questioningly, "Okay, first, wow, how about romancing me first? Second, 'just'. When did I ever 'just' rape you? I humiliated you, and ripped you to pieces. And third; is there any reason I need to? Haven't we already done enough?"

She moaned at her situation, "I..."

"How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many times have you taken a cock... here...?" His hand went to the spike. She hissed in pain.

"Or here..." His hand circled to her backside and went up between her soft cheeks. Another hand hooked a finger into her mouth and pulled it open, "and here? I just want to whip you and..."

"And?" The question was out before she could stop it.

"And nothing." He said, leaving the cell. Elsa bowed her head in despair and shame. Once he was gone, however, she froze the ropes and busted free, leaving the icicle behind her.

"AAAaaaah...!" She groaned, feeling free again. She gathered the papers Hans had left.

...

"...no..." Anna hated her. Tears spilled from Elsa's eyes, "You did this..." She accused.

"Wish I had." Hans said, returning, "But this, this is all you!"

"Our parents-!"

"Died. And believe me, I thought they messed up too, but you! Wow! You really messed up your poor sister. She's dynamite in the sack though, so I'm not complaining."

Two guards had come with him.

"Now, you used your powers, _again_, and you read a private letter. Oh, and let's not forget all that back-talk."

Elsa felt the fear growing into her heart as the two guards flanked the prince. That fear blossomed when she saw the devices they were holding.

"Let her have it boys. I've twenty minutes until Anna is going to suck me. So... make it count."

Her screams could be heard throughout the castle.


	7. Letters Back

Hans leaned back, musing to himself.

His life was complicated indeed. Sure, he had two of the most beautiful women in the palm of his hand, but really, was that enough? Maybe one more...

He looked over the paper again. Where on earth had the proof of his doings existed? Some... woman, proclaiming herself 'Mother Gothel' wanted to drop her daughter off for 'education'.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hi," Said Anna, poking her head in, "Is this a bad time?"

_Good,_ thought Hans, _now I can skip right to the lemon, ignoring all this boring plot!_

"Anytime is a good time," He remarked. He took the letter and dropped it into the fireplace.

"Is that... mine?"

Hans paused, "No..." inspiration struck him, "It was Elsa's."

He motioned towards the desk. Within a few days of taking her captive, Hans had the distinct pleasure of... influencing the young queen into writing some letters. Most were proclaiming his authority in all matters, which was a formality for the most part. But she had also tried to sneak in instructions to keep Anna away.

Hans smirked. He, perhaps, did indeed hate women, and that's why he acted so cruelly towards them. But on the other hand, he respected Elsa's attempts out outwit and outmaneuver him. She certainly kept him interested.

Anna paged through the papers, her eyes growing misty.

"Hey... don't. You'll just beat yourself up..." He put a consoling hand on her shoulder. It was pointless anyways. Sure, he could chain her to his bed and whip her for hours, but unlike Elsa, who secretly found their relationship natural, Anna would still fight him. She would insist on reading the letters whether he told her to or not.

"I... hate her. So much," Anna cried. She slammed her fist down onto the wood of the desk, cracking it.

_Okaaaaay..._

It appeared as though Elsa was not the only one with a gift. Anna appeared to be rather... durable? Strong? What was the word he was looking for? As, yes; brutish.

Anna stormed out. Hans sighed. He'd have a lot of trouble getting any from her tonight. Plus, Elsa was barely alive. He had decided to put on final insult on top of the pile; she was getting married. To the Duke of Weaselton.

Oh yes. He liked that.

The Duke had made it clear that he whole-heartedly approved of Hans' rule, but was reluctant to take a bride as... difficult as Elsa. Hans had assured him she would be properly trained.

Which brought him back to the letter at-hand. This 'Rapunzel' girl apparently needed a good home. He was sure that he could find someplace for her in the cells below ground.

Little did he realize that his fiancée had ventured down to scold her sister. Nor did he realize that, though he had instructed the guards to leave the queen alone, she had not chosen to redress herself, and lay naked on the floor covered in cuts and bruises.

Anna banged on the gate, drawing the ire of the guards.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here!"

She glared defiantly as them, "I am the princess! You will allow me in!"

Crossbow and Thug exchanged a look. Perhaps the queen was not up for play time, but this young thing would be an _excellent _substitute.

"Of course," They yielded, bringing her in. Anna marched in, her angry eyes falling on her poor sister.

"What?!" She rushed to the platinum-blonde's side, "Elsa?!"

"Anna..." She said weakly, "I told you to stay away..."

Anna's vision went black as a club hit her head. They stripped off her outer skirts, and grabbed a couple of whips. Elsa managed enough strength to cover her sister.

"NO!" She panted, "Use me, but leave Anna alone!"

The guards exchanged a look. Technically, how much did they have to really leave Elsa alone?

"Open your mouth..."

The queen complied, allowing him to use her for pleasure. The other guard stepped back to watch before drawing up Anna's skirts. The princess started fighting when he entered her.

"Nu...uu..ooooo!" She pushed at him, "I'll..."

"What? Fight me?" He laughed. Anna Struggled against the larger man as he pushed in further. She felt like she was being split in half. He slapped the whip, pinning her arms.

"Tell Hans!" She screamed. All action stopped for a moment. On the one hand, Hans would likely be okay with the guards brutally raping both of these woman, on the other hand, he may also be displeased that Anna was being used without his consent.

"Open your mouth..." Grumbled Thug. Unlike Elsa, Anna knew how to please the man, which spots to touch, and how to use her tongue. It wasn't long before he groaned upon release and pulled her to her feet. Locking her hands behind her back, he demanded she watch her sister, "To remember your place around here."

Elsa was doing poorly. So used to simply laying there and taking it, Crossbow could not finish quickly, which prolonged her suffering. At one point, he thrust so far down her throat, he reached his hand down and strangled her, feeling his cock inside her.

"You don't like that?" He mocked.

"Stop," She got down on her knees, and started licking and kissing the other guard. Working together, the sisters managed to get him to cum too, drenching their faces. Elsa hung onto Anna, desperate for air after the assault.

"I... didn't want you down here..." She hoarsely whispered.

Anna shuddered. This... was horrible, "I'll tell Hans he'll-"

Elsa cut her off, "No, this is... where I belong now. Goodbye, Anna."

The guards escorted the princess out, telling her she was welcome to return whenever she so felt the urge.

Meanwhile, Hans replied to the letter, that he would **love** to get a companion for his pet, Elsa.


	8. Into the Cage

Rapunzel shivered in fear. This wasn't like mother, this wasn't like her at all!

"They've found us Rapunzel, they've found you!" Her mother's accusing finger pointed. It had been months since... that night. Every day, Rapunzel hid from the world, shutting the windows, and barring her doors. A frying pan was always on hand.

Nights were... agony. The pain, the confusion came rushing back as sleep overtook her. She'd be out in the world, and people made sense. Lovely people were talking about dreams. Ladies were doing their errands and men their chores. Then, for no reason, the men would pin her down and-

Rapunzel let out a breath.

Three nights, three impossible nights ago, her mother had made the outrageous claim that criminals had found them. They were closing in, it seemed, after Rapunzel had run away.

"Where can we go?!"

"There's only one place I can send you," Mother had sighed, wearily, "Only one place that will take... a girl like you."

There was something in her tone. Like she knew her daughter wasn't quite as pure as she'd been. Rapunzel tried to ignore it, but that feeling of filthiness stayed with her. Like those two were still inside, ripping her apart, taking their violence and shoving it into her.

Rapunzel groaned, dropping to the floor while leaning onto a wall. Three nights of no sleep, every creak of wood, every scratch of stone was an army of rapists coming for her. She found herself crossing her legs every now and then nervously. She couldn't help it.

...it was going to happen again. There was no way around it. She knew it like she knew the moon would wax and wane. A girl, alone in a tower, it was a miracle Flynn hadn't broken free of his chair and done it then and there.

Flynn was another reason she wanted to go. She'd misjudged him. Thought he was a friend. Instead he lead her right into a trap, a tender piece of meat for his friends.

Her heart ached. She supposed that was the real troubling thing; it was one thing to know there were evil men out there. It was much scarier to say she couldn't tell whether a man was evil or not. She wanted to believe him, so she had. And he'd betrayed her, right?

Or was that her mother talking?

Mother called her, and the obedient Rapunzel swung down from her home, one last time.

"Now dear, I'm taking you to a place far, far away. Don't you worry, you'll be right at home..."

Her mother put her on a ship, and that was that. So Rapunzel climbed into a cabin and locked the door. After a day's journey, they arrived in Arrendelle.

It was dusk when they docked, so she felt no inclination to go anywhere. Then again, her nightmares were already in her head, so how bad could it be?

Rapunzel fell against the bulkhead, finally feeling like they'd never find her across the ocean. The lock on the door clicked open, and two men strode inside.

"No..." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Rapunzel refused to move. Inside her mind, she was screaming this wasn't real. This was just a bad nightmare, and she should just wake up.

"Well, well, dear brother," Said 'Flinn', "Looks like we have a stow away!"

"Oh, dear, dear brother," Said Ryder, "I wonder how she'll pay...?"

Rapunzel's frying pan shot out, knocking both of them back. She then flew out the door, and onto the deck.

"HELP!"

Two guards were standing by the dock, doing nothing.

"Please, please," She said, scrambling towards them, "Help me, please."

The two men looked at one another, confused.

"Say what?"

"Please help me, I'm-" Rapunzel stopped herself when Flinn-Ryder appeared on deck, snarling angrily. One of the guards stripped her of her pan.

"Halt!"

Everyone paused. The guard with the crossbow demanded to know what was going on.

"This girl here," Said Flinn, "Is a stow-away! And she's refused payment!"

"Yeah!" His brother agreed.

Rapunzel's breath came faster and faster as panic took her over.

"We're here for a package," Said the other guard, "I assume the two of you are to deliver it?"

The Stabbington brothers nodded.

"Good," Crossbow turned to the young blond, "If you'll just come with me young lady..."

"But, but, but..." She stuttered. The two guards took her down below the castle and into the dungeon. It was cold down there, so cold. Rapunzel shivered.

"Now, seeing these two men are actually criminals, you're going to have to share a cell. I hope that's not too inconvenient..."

Rapunzel swallowed hard as her two rapists were locked into a room with her.

"'night all!" The guards called as they walked away.

The brother's menacing glare bore into her, penetrating whatever defenses she had.

Rapunzel backed away, repeating the same phrase over and over and over, "Please, please, please, please, please..."

Her cries fell on deaf ears as the boys were eager to extract the price of her shipment in full.

Rapunzel kept shivering the whole night.


	9. Awake in the Cage

Elsa awoke at midnight. Without even thinking, she knew what the sound was,

"Please!"

The queen drew back in her cell away from the sound, praying that it wasn't real, praying she wouldn't be next. The platinum blond checked between her legs. The guards had thought it amusing to find different things around to castle to sick inside her of. The game escalated- if the device exited her body without their permission, _they_ would put it back, as roughly as possible. Tonight it was a statue of a warrior from ancient Africa. The bronze piece was difficult to hold, and made it hard to walk. If they came to her cell, they'd see it was almost out...

taking a brave breath, the... well, ex-queen, actually, put her hands on the object and gently pushed. Her body strained at the obstruction, but she kept it up until it was secure. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She could practically hear Hans' laugh at her pain.

Wiping away the water, Elsa nevertheless crossed her legs as carefully as possible. She could hear the sound of ripping clothes, and muffled screams.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Then... _that_ sound. Elsa knew it well. It was a special sound that women make at the point when they're first entered. It's not a sound anyone likes to hear; it's painful, it's a sign that she's uncomfortable, that her body is unprepared.

Elsa made that sound every day.

It sounded like someone else would be making it every night. Without her anticipating it, Elsa ground against the statue, remembering what came next. Another grunt. Usually from the male. Why did he have to keep going? If he just waited a moment-

"Rah!"

"AH!"

The second cry was from his victim, clearly. From there, the man continued, grunting every few seconds, whereas the cry from the girl was constant. Between pleading for mercy, and sobbing, the girl was quite loud.

Elsa's legs ground against the metal. She'd been so used to the pain by now, it felt natural. This was how it really was under the surface. She used to be so angry against her father for locking her inside. But now she asked herself if he wasn't keeping her from **this**.

Elsa felt the wetness and realized her body was ready. Good. If she was next it wouldn't hurt so much. And yes, she realized how twisted that logic was.

A loud **smack** came from down the hall as a body was slammed against a wall. The girl started crying again.

"Must not have been doing this very long," Elsa mused. In the previous days, she's spent a lot of time thinking about her sister. Anna was liking in the tower, naked in Hans' room, asking to do whatever pleased him for the moment. She could take it though, right?

Finally, the grunts died out, but not the crying. Elsa shifted uncomfortably as the bronze inside her twisted. She let out a groan.

The soft crying continued. Elsa felt a flare of annoyance. This was life. Get used to it. Men were evil. They had to be!

The Duke came to mind. Elsa felt something between hope and hate. On the one hand, the duke wasn't very attractive, on the other, he likely wouldn't break off a chair leg, smack it against her backside 'til she was red, then penetrate her with it.

So, overall, he almost a ray of hope. But to 'earn him' as Hans put it, she had to be 'taught' properly.

This meant lots and lots of 'lessons' in how to behave. Catering to her King's every whim, no matter how degrading. The last time he'd been in...

She shuddered.

Elsa could not sit yesterday. One of the guards had bent her over a stool. He'd been raping her brutally when the stool broke. It was 'her fault' apparently, so, bending her over its remains, he swatted her butt with the broken piece before jamming the wood inside her, not so gently.

She had screamed in pain. He'd liked that. Hans had visited. He was in a good mood these days, going on about how he'd managed to reconstruct the nation, her upcoming wedding to the duke, and how Anna was feeling less amorous than before. Not that she'd dare stop giving him what he wanted, she just wasn't comfortable with it anymore.

She had listened quietly, knowing better than to interrupt him. Finally, he'd walked over to her and rattled the chair leg. She had screamed in pain again. Hans laughed at her. Then he demanded she strip.

Elsa had obeyed, of course. He, thankfully, had take the instrument out. Then he demanded she sit on his lap, curling her legs around him.

Looking down in shame, she agreed. He ground against her, getting hard.

"Now beg me..." He whispered in her ear. A single tear came out.

"My king... please... let me please you..."

Elsa had taken his cock and began to slide it into her when he stopped her.

"No."

After all these months of constant abuse, he was the one who told her 'no'.

She almost screamed.

Hans then demanded that she continue to beg him, and persuade him. But no matter how hard she tried, it wasn't enough.

She had failed to seduce him, so he went off to get Anna and turned her over to her guards. Thus, the statue, thus the late-night fears.

The cries and grunts started up again, this time, with a different male. Elsa listened to the poor girl pray for help, for mercy.

She was given none.

In a dark place in her heart, Elsa was just thankful it wasn't her that night.


	10. Together in the Cage

Rapunzel woke late the next day. She curled into a ball of misery.

"NO, no, no, no, no..." She sobbed. It had happened, again.

It took her a couple of minutes to realize she was still in a cell with her assailants.

She kept the noise down so as not to wake them.

Unlike last time, with her mother by her side, Rapunzel felt no hope nor security. She was stuck here, in this cage, with those two men. Her underwear had been ripped pretty thoroughly, so she took it off. It wasn't much protection anyways.

She then ran her fingers up her thigh. Her legs were a quivering mass of pain. Streaks of red ran up the inside of her calves, which had braced against male ribs the night before, and all the way to her-

"AH!" She clenched her mouth shut as pain shot into her mind, "No..."

Picking up her dress, she tried to assess the damage. What had been an uncomfortable heat on her calves was a raging inferno between her legs.

She sent exploratory fingers down, running along her most sensitive area. It hurt, so bad. Taking deep breath, Rapunzel reached inside and pulled out that... that filth, they had left in her. She let out a sob.

"Whore."

The guard's callous voice drew her attention. Looking up, Rapunzel saw Thug.

"Now, if you'd been a good girl, and paid your way, this wouldn't have happened to you." He smirked.

"This..." She groaned, trying to stand, "You allowed this?"

"You deserved this," He said plainly, "If you were a good girl, this wouldn't happen to you."

She let out more tears, "But..."

His glare shut her up, "Are you disagreeing with me?" His face turned red, "Boys!"

The brothers awoke, cracking their necks.

"Do you two think you've been sufficiently paid for your services?" The guard asked, smirking at Rapunzel who backed away from them, toward the bars.

"Not, nearly," They answered, advancing on her.

"Very well," A new voice interrupted.

"My king," Bowed the guard. Rapunzel watched her knight-in-shining-armor as he descended.

"...Rapunzel, right?"

She nodded dumbly, "Yes sir."

He smiled, "You're here to learn, right?"

She nodded, "Yes... my king."

Oh, he _really_ liked that.

The guard let her out, and dragged her down the other cell. He threw her in with another young woman with shocking platinum blond hair.

"No talking," He said. Hans walked in, full of confidence.

"This..." He gestured to the other occupant, "creature has behaved in most... unattractive ways. She drew attention to herself. And you know what happens when a girl does that. Now, I'm sure you know what's going to happen next..." He smiled.

The two guards from the night before came in.

"Time to make a duchess out of you..."

This apparently, was slang for 'torture'.

The two set out a variety of instruments, all within view of both of the woman. They seemed to take great pleasure in knowing the two could see what was about to happen, and would do nothing to stop it.

Hans, disinterested, borrowed a strap of leather and left.

The guards were much happier without him there.

One of them advanced on Rapunzel. That turned out to be a huge mistake.

"Oooooh... I like girls like you," He said, running a whip under her chin, "Young... fresh... so eager... you're going to break, hard and fast, and I'm going to do it...!"

Immediately, a wall of ice separated the blond from her captors. Thug and Crossbow turned to see Elsa standing there, fully erect, and looking pissed.

"No."

This was not a begging tone. This was a command. They exchanged glances. Elsa was easy to control because she was afraid of them, herself, and just about everything. But there was one thing that would always, _always_ get her riled; when someone close to her was hurting. She would rather be defiled then let Anna get hurt. She would rather strap herself down and be tortured, slowly, then witness an innocent soul be harmed.

Unfortunately, she had decided to protect Rapunzel, and if the ex-queen decided to push the issue...

Crossbow put a hand on Thug, "You know what this means..."

She gave them a glared, "I am your... toy. I deserve to be here. After everything I've done, I deserve the pain. I've inflicted what you've done to me a thousand times over on my people. Don't tell me that she," the platinum blond nodded to the princess, "Has done anything anywhere near as horrible."

The guards shrugged.

"...I just work here," One of them chuckled. Now content that Rapunzel would not be harmed, Elsa relaxed herself. She had to be in control, all the time. Now it was time to let someone else have control.

Without them making a demand, Elsa waved her hand, vanishing her clothes. Between the bars of ice, Rapunzel gasped. Smooth, pale white skin... covered in scars... her co-inhabitant was a jigsaw puzzle of pain.

"You know..." Said Thug, "This is going to hurt. A lot."

Elsa nodded, "May I scream?"

"...sure. I'm in the mood for it."

Crossbow tied her hands to her ankles, bending the poor woman in half.

"Break her," he commanded. And they did. Rapunzel was shocked. This was beyond rape. This was... just pain.

First, they took a whip to her back, beating her slowly with it over half an hour. First, the skin turned pink, then red, then splotches of blood started to leak through. She stayed bent over the whole time.

Putting aside the mid-sized strip of leather, they then took out a thin strap. It made a high-pitched swish when it flew through the air. The whistle made Elsa wince uncontrollably. They used it on her thighs. With the first hit, she let out a sudden whine, and fell over. Unlike the slow beating, this assault immediately ripped into the nerve under the skin, rendering her legs momentarily stunned.

Crossbow, who had taken over the whipping duties, motioned Thug to hold Elsa up. The latter picked the ex-queen up by her elbows, locking her muscles, before nodding to his coworker.

Another swish and a stretch of pale skin peeled off. Elsa let out another whine.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Spit out Crossbow.

Soon enough, he fell into a rhythm, spreading the sting across the back of her thighs. Elsa tried to let her legs go slack, allowing them to absorb the impact easier, but it didn't work. Thug kept her legs straight, the muscles straining as blood pumped into the newly injured areas.

After ten strikes, she started wailing, after about thirty strikes, she collapsed, no longer able to remember why she let this happen.

Usually, by this point, one or both of the men were ready for intercourse. Elsa was beautiful, and, really, there wasn't much of a reason to 'beat the bush' so to speak. But today, she had stood up, and used her powers. Such things could not be tolerated.

While they were talking, the ice queen got her sobbing under control. She rolled onto her side, going into the fetal position.

"Oh no you don't," Said Crossbow, forcing her onto her back, "We're not done with you yet!"

Her legs were now trapped under her as Thug grabbed a metal bar. Fearing penetration with the object, Elsa wriggled one of her legs free and tried to hobble away.

**crack**

She stumbled as her leg broke. She let out a scream at the top of her lungs as she collapsed. They'd not done that before. Thug brought the bar down at the tops of her thighs a couple more times, bruising her. They had to be done with her soon. She couldn't take much more.

But they were barely just getting started.

Thug finished his work before turning to his fellow guard, "Hey... grab the torch."

Elsa shuddered visibly. Torches were no fun, none at all. She hoped he just needed better lighting. Instead, he grabbed her bad leg and held it up to the flame.

"Aaaaaaah! Stop... pleaaaase..." She begged. Her leg was too injured to fight very much. Finally, she gave up and pressed her foot against the metal of the torch. Immediately, her power jumped into effect, dousing the flame.

"You're going to pay for that," They threatened. She swallowed hard, knowing they told the truth.

Thug picked Elsa up, and slammed her against the bars of the cell. Trying to stabilize herself on her good leg, Elsa kept worrying about what would come next. Why did they have to torture her? Why couldn't they just rape her and be done with it?

Thug pushed her more fully into the bars, her soft breasts and good leg pushing between the cold metal. Crossbow appeared outside the cage with a thin cord. Elsa felt confusion. A noose had been tied along the string. Were they just going to strangle her again?

Thug pressed harder against her back as Crossbow whipped the cord forward onto her breast. Immediately, she screamed in pain again, her soft flesh falling victim to the whip.

swish

"Ah!"

swish

"Ugh."

Finally, he stopped. Walking forward, the guard tied the noose around the base of her globes, painfully stranding them outside the bars.

"Don't worry, we're just getting started..."

He pulled hard on the cord, pulling her forward as Thug brought a wooden cane against her back. They worked in tandem, the bending wood splitting against the skin of her back right before the cords burned across the bottom of her breasts. Once or twice she almost lost control. Bits of snow hung in the air, exploding into blue light as the pain increased again and again.

Finally, the pain ceased, and Elsa could breath again. She'd never been in this much pain, ever. Then, without warning, then began again. Sawing her back and forth by the soft flesh of her globes and her back. She held out as long as she could before begging for mercy. She promised them anything they wanted to hear, anything she could give them as long as they stopped _for just a little bit_.

"Fine," Agreed an out-of-breath Thug. He took the break to go get a multi-tailed whip. He came back, forcing her down on her knees, bending her forward until her perfect buttocks stood out.

"This is for your defiance."

It was hard to keep track. Hadn't they broken her leg for defiance? Or was that for scrambling free? It was so hard to tell, just pain and pain and pain and pain...

The tails swished through the air, connecting with the soft underside of her bottom. The first score hurt so much she banged her head against the bars of the cage to get away. The next blow was less shocking, but still painful. On the third, one of the tails went between her legs, hitting an area _far more sensitive_. Elsa lost her voice after screaming so long.

Finally, she collapsed, on the verge of passing out.

"Awwww... not yet, your highness," Mocked Thug. He exchanged a look with Crossbow that basically communicated, 'not sure how much more this bitch can take.'

He agreed. Picking her up by her hair, he spat in her face. The two took turns doing this, letting her see it coming, just as a reminder she no longer had any power whatsoever. The spittle frosted against her face, not even running down.

Elsa took long gasps of air while they humiliated her. If she could just breath for a second, she could outlast them. That was winning. In a couple weeks, she's be on a boat, marrying a man she could barely stand, but who lived in a country across the sea. Then they couldn't get her.

Her leg gave out. Elsa collapsed as the cords on her breasts ripped in, drawing blood. One of the guards, thankfully, cut her free before the cord went right through the flesh, severing a tit.

She lay on her side for a moment, feeling that euphoria of adrenaline take away the pain. After living like this so long, she learned to chase it- let it crash over her and drown her in its freedom.

The guards weren't done with her yet. Taking out their knives, they trailed the blades up and down her flesh.

"We're going to play a new game called, 'loose lips'. I think you'll enjoy it."

Elsa was sure he was wrong. They asked her questions about how weak and disgusting she was, trailing the knives up her legs, between her thighs before crossing over her stomach to her breasts, to her neck then back down. Whenever she answered unsatisfactorily, one of their blades dug in, drawing blood.

This was it; they were finally going to kill her.

But she wasn't ready to die. Half-dead from the pain and blood-loss, Elsa fought back. Loose skin from her wounds bleed her strength out, but she wasn't giving up. Too weak to blast snow, the queen tried scrambling backwards, half-limping, half-crawling.

Finally done, the guards decided it was time to rape her.

Thug opened his pants, a seemingly reassuring sound to her. She may die, but at least they weren't going to rip her to pieces. Well, not literally.

"Your ass... is perfect," He said, running his hands over the ruined flesh. Elsa couldn't even squirm properly anymore. His hands squeezed harder, forcing the reddened flesh to mold to his will before forcing the cheeks apart.

"Hey... bring me that chair leg."

Elsa took a breath, trying to relax herself. The more she fought it, the more it hurt.

"...sir..." She said, trying to appeal to their horrible mental state, "I can... do that for you, please," She was quick to add, "I've been so bad."

Thug wasn't fooled. He pulled her upward, keeping her cheeks in his vice-like grip.

"Do it," He ordered his friend. Crossbow was happy to oblige, driving the leg deep inside Elsa. Unable to even scream, she let out a choked gasp as she was forced to accept the new intrusion. It wasn't over yet. Thug kept hold of her cheeks as his companion sawed the thing in and out of her.

Elsa was tempted to use her powers again, but the last time had been her limit for the day. She forced herself to relax and accept what was happening to her. Once her muscles stopped fighting the intrusion, it didn't hurt as much. Finally, Crossbow bored of his work and told her friend to finish up.

"Gladly," He said, forcing Elsa to expose herself by lifting the chair leg. The pain was excruciating. At the far end of the cell, Thug informed Rapunzel that she would be in that position soon. The girl paled and swallowed.

After the brutality of the foreplay, Elsa's rape was almost a relief. The female body, as previously mentioned, will prepare for intercourse due to any stimulation of the area. Although a chair leg is not considered typical, it nevertheless prepared Elsa for penetration.

Crossbow was shocked when he found her dripping wet for him.

"Slut... you're just begging for it, aren't you?" His round stomach banged into the chair leg, as he lifted her by her broken limb. She took the pain in stride, relieved he couldn't take her dry.

Although Crossbow preferred incurring pain onto the ex-queen, he had to make sure she understood why what was happening to her was happening to her.

"I want you to remember this from now on. And if you ever, ever displease the Duke..." He leaned forward, driving himself and the chair leg as deep in as possible, "This... this will be a reminder not to do that."

Four more deep thrusts and he was done.

Thug was up next. He took and alternate route. Grabbing hold of the chair leg, he used it as a lever, forcing Elsa to her feet. From there, he slammed her against the bars of the cage before entering her in a swift motion. The bars rattled as he plunged in again and again and again. His fingers grabbed her throat, suffocating her. It was relief. Her head swam as she tried to pass out, but then, unfortunately, he released her from his grip, and reality came flooding back to her.

The second, literally, that he was done, he dropped her. Slipping his cock out as she dropped, his seed splashed up her skin from her waist up her breasts to her face where their dried spittle remained.

"Don't ever," He said, kicking her ribs, "ever..."

Crossbow joined in, hitting one of the only places on her body that didn't hurt.

"Forget your place."

They grabbed her hands, forcing them apart, exposing her naked body to them, again.

"Understand?"  
"Yessir."

They released her and she rolled onto the floor, beginning to pass out. Once the guards were gone, Elsa used the last of her strength to free Rapunzel from the ice-bars.

She was safe, they had spent their wrath on their queen-sex-toy.

As she passed into the next world, Elsa hated that this was how she had spent her last day, ripped apart and raped to death. What a horrible way to end a life.


	11. Plot

a.n. oh, no... it's the worst thing of all writing- exposition! Don't worry, there'll be plenty of lemon content later.

Elsa awoke.

"What?"

Rapunzel was looking down at her with gentle love, "Welcome back, cell-buddy."

Elsa arose, looking down at her naked form, "WHAT?!"

Rapunzel shushed her, and pulled her down, "Calm down!"

"Calm down! Calm down?! I'm... alive!"

"Yep!"

"HOW?!"

Rapunzel smiled mysteriously, "You're not the only magic girl in the world."

Elsa listened intently to Rapunzel's life story.

"Wait, wait, wait... what country are you from?"

The blond thought for a moment, "Um... Corona, I think!" She smiled sheepishly. Elsa sat there, stunned. She'd heard the stories of the miracle princess. As a child she wondered if the magic from the flower was saturated into the missing girl. But now...

The cell bars were banged, "Break time."

Elsa rose obediently. Rapunzel followed suit.

"Not you, not yet," The guards explained.

Rapunzel looked at them in shock, "What? Why?"

Elsa watched as she was stripped of her clothing and covered in filth. The guards found it particularly amusing to rub it all over her body. The spritely princess bounded away, hiding behind her new friend. Elsa sighed wearily. She'd had to put up with much, much worse.

They went into the prison restroom. Rapunzel dived into the shower first, washing herself. Elsa understood. In the past it had been her place of refuge, a place she hadn't felt soiled. Then one day Thug and Crossbow, as she called them, dragged her in here, and... well, put the shower space to good use.

That had ruined it for her.

The queen checked to make sure the princess was preoccupied before frosting the mirror. The first thing to freeze was water on the glass, three lines of words,

Anna fights

for your

release.

Elsa sighed again before brushing the mirror down. She wanted Anna far, _far_ away. It was safer that way. She hoped Hans was in an 'all-day' mood strangely enough. He'd take her upstairs where she could see the sun, and actual people.

Rapunzel retched, the previous days events getting to her.

"Hold on, I'll be right there, okay?" Elsa reassured her. She took a moment before flipping the mirror backwards and frosted the back of it with her own message.

Stop her.

Complications;

new girl.

Elsa wanted to write more but realized it was pointless. Rapunzel was crying herself hysterical and needed help. Elsa joined her in the shower, soaping herself up and washing the younger girl down.

"It's going to be okay," She assured. Between the glass and the back was a strip of wood that would slowly absorb moisture due to its cooler temperature. The message would appear in a few hours, now naked to the invisible eye.

"How?" Rapunzel looked up in confusion.

Elsa smiled, "It's going to be okay."


	12. Free Air 1

"We must pass this resolution immediately!" Hans banged his fist down dramatically.

"Hear, hear!" Chorused the council. The members were completely on his side. Hans laid back, pleased at this.

The resolution, a charter to create a separate office from the usual "frozen-aid" was currently being debated at the table. Hans felt pleasure overtake him.

"The women of Arrendelle require..." he smirked, letting his hands go under his desk, "Special attention." Hans dropped the smirk and continued, "Why... I cannot imagine how we as an advanced society can possibly allow them to go so long without their own assistance. I demand this office be set up at once."

The men pounded their table in agreement.

Unlike his predecessor, Hans did not sit at the table with them. He took up an old Southern Isles tradition and sat behind a desk, much like a judge's, on an elevated platform. He liked being able to look down on the others.

"Don't worry, your highness, we'll have the women of Arrendelle secured soon enough."

The king nodded. Setting up these clinics was like shooting fish in a barrel. Elsa and Anna had no men around who would dare defy him, that's what made them such easy victims. No daddy, no honey, no big brothers who would pound him to dust. It was terribly sexist of him to think so, but it was just easier to prey on women when men weren't around.

"There's one more order of business," Hans was given to closing his eyes in pleasure in these meetings. No one really understood why, "Anna."

The crowd grew silent. He continued, "As you know, due to the current hardships this kingdom faces, it's almost impossible to throw a wedding, and I need to know something; who exactly is it that this council will back in times of trouble."

And elderly man, who had been advisor to the princesses' father and grandfather, stood, "You rule this kingdom." He stated this as fact. Hans waved his hand irritably.

"It has come to my attention that Anna has been seeking support for... _her_." He flexed his arms menacingly, as if strangling an opponent under his desk.

The men exchanged looks. Another councilor stood up, "The council understands that... Her Grace cannot be borne fort from whence you sent her. Ever."

Hans smiled, "Thank you, dismissed." The men filed out, although the first councilor did so with a look of deep sorrow on his face.

"Guards, leave us."

His guards exited the room. Hans leaned back.

"Did you hear that, my little sexy servant?"

Elsa gasped for air as he released her. Her cheeks were red and her saliva drooled out of her mouth, down her cheeks and chin, and into his lap.

"Yes... my king. I will obey."

In the past, she had dreamed her council would demand her release. Whether or not she had caused the winter, she was still the rightful heir. She knew better by now. The people hated her, the council didn't trust her, and her sister was endangering herself by seeking her release.

"Then get back to work, ah...!" He let out a sigh as she swallowed him again.

A slow clap gained his attention. Elsa ducked under the desk shyly.

"I must say, your highness, you exceed expectations...!" Mother Gothel emerged from the shadows, "Although... I must say I am disappointed your skills are so weak."

She walked behind the desk, sitting on it. Hans snapped his fingers irritably and the reclusive queen emerged. Gothel grabbed her pony-tail and stuck her mouth back onto the king.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

Gothel shook her head, "You've given me room, board, and security. I'm here for your pleasure." She tut-tutted Elsa, "Now really, that's not how you do it."

She bent over, swallowing his member smoothly. Hans groaned as her silky mouth slicked him. She was... very, very good at this. She licked him, glaring at Elsa tauntingly.

"Now you try." Elsa required some encouragement, so Hans handed the elder woman a short leather strap. A short 'whack' later, and the platinum-blond returned to him, working him with fervor.

"That's right, aim for the bottom of it. Apply pressure now, men like that."

Elsa improved dramatically. Hans was very appreciative, "Don't worry about your daughter, she's... very well-behaved."

"Thank you," Said Gothel, "I noticed she's been less uppity lately. Although... I wonder about this Anna girl. She's very... spirited."

Hans laughed, "Don't worry about her. I'll take care of that."

Gothel pressed her claw-like fingers into Elsa's head, pushing her down further, "Swallow him!" The strap went around the queen's neck, "You're afraid to die, you stupid girl," The strap tightened, drawing off her supply of air, "Now take it!"

Elsa struggled for a moment before giving up. She went down, swallowing Hans' cock deeper until it hit the back of her throat. The gag reflex activated, and she gasped. Gothel pressed her down further. Pushing her body beyond its natural limits, she felt the organ hit the point of her throat with the strap.

Hans pushed deeper.

"Release," Commanded Gothel. Elsa flew off, gasping for air, coughing spit out of her throat. She lay on her side, panting.

"We have six more hours of meetings after lunch," Hans leaned back again, "She has time to learn the proper method."

Mother Gothel smiled, "My daughter needs to learn much under you." She smiled

Hans rose, bending his pet over his desk. He lifted her skirt, showing his visitor the scars from months and months of abuse, "I can teach her. Breaking princesses is what I do."

He grunted as he entered the ex-queen. She'd lubricated him enough, but she still found it uncomfortable.

"Have fun."

Hans kept at it, "I love my job."

Elsa lay bent across the desk. She had learned better, and would continue to. But when would her 'education' ever end?!


	13. Free Air 2

a.n. (Sighs) I have put... what, three warning labels on this thing? Look- it's dark. Very dark. I deleted an anonymous review of someone killing Hans. Why? Because there's plenty of Hans hate out there. Me? I respect him. He wasn't born with snow powers, yet he still stands up. In a weird way, this is just me trying to even the scales. Mother Gothel keeps her power, as does Hans. This is the darker side of fiction, people. If you don't like it, don't read it. Or get inspired and write your own stories. My point is this; if the subject matter in this story offends you- leave. No one is forcing you to read it. And if they are; get away from that person. (Unless you like being forced to do things against your will.)

a.n. Continued= I make mistakes. My writing could use work. But if you're offended by what you've read so far, honey, lemme just warn ya'... you ain't seen nothin' yet!

Rapunzel watched Elsa being returned. She looked okay on the outside, but the bags under her eyes spoke volumes as to how she actually felt.

"You!" Commanded the guard, "Out!"

Rapunzel obeyed. She felt bad for doing what they asked. Elsa... was so strong, so firm in the face of fear. If the guards told her to do something she did so when she was ready.

Then again, the queen had said, "They seem to prefer you. That's a good thing."

She insisted Rapunzel play along, and not anger their captors.

The princess was brought to Hans' favorite new room; his court. In the past the council had met at a roundtable, but now they met in this judge's chambers.

Hans was waiting for her.

"My king," She said, bowing. He smiled as she raised herself up.

"Tell me... are you... a good girl?"

She let out a nervous giggle, smiling to cover her fear, "...um...?"

Hans took his time. She wasn't going anywhere, "Well?"

"I don't know how to answer that," She blushed.

Hans smiled, "Noooo... I suppose you don't." He circled her, like a predator, "You spent years away in your tower, a good little girl, yes?"

He watched the goosebumps forming on her skin.

"But then you left?"

She nodded, bringing her head down in shame.

"Kneel."

She knelt.

"Stand."

She stood up.

Hans laughed. This jarred her for a moment, like he was going to start attacking her. He found that even more amusing.

"Oh... you sweet, sweet little thing... I have so much to teach you," He motioned her to the stand, "Testify."

She walked over, and stared out into the empty courtroom, "Umm... about what?"

"The truth."

"My name is-"

"No, no... the real truth," He leaned over sinisterly, "You left that tower with a man, didn't you?"

Her face heated up, "Uh, ye-yes sir."

"What did you feel?"

...

"Well, Rapunzel?"

"Happy."

He tut-tutted her, "See? You have a bad side, and that bad side needs to be brought under control."

She swallowed nervously, "Yes, my king. May I... go back now?"

He shook his head, "No... now is the time for punishment."

Her eyes filled with tears, "Please... please..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid."

Hans smiled darkly, "...Good."

He walked down, and came to the witness stand, "But unlike Elsa, you can learn, can't you? She's just... a broken toy. But you... well, you want to learn, don't you?"

She nodded vehemently. He laughed again.

"Come here."

Rapunzel obeyed.

"What do you really understand about," He brought her hand to his thigh, "This?"

Her whole face turned beet-red, "I... I don't. Um..."

He pulled her close, "It's about time you learned."

In the past, Hans had thought about what to do about Rapunzel. He considered a few different ideas, but ultimately came to the conclusion that she was too, well, submissive to break.

Sure, he could violate her again and again until she broke down like Elsa, but it was simply more efficient to build her back up using the fear that already clouded her.

"Close your eyes... breathe..." He leaned in, "do you want me to hurt you?"

"No, my king," She answered breathlessly, "Please."

He smiled. His hands roamed her body, starting with her arms and legs. He travelled about her stomach, before rubbing her anywhere sensitive.

He slipped her shoulders free of her clothing. Her breathing accelerated.

"I am going to show you what you know you desire."

He touched her, gently this time. Honestly, this kind of play was kind of boring to him. Hearing Elsa scream again, watching Anna break down as he broke her in all over again. Those were fun. This... was simply good business.

For some unfathomable reason, the (to him irrational) female body took much longer than a male's to become aroused. Indeed, he had been ready since he fetched her, fully desiring a female under him since Elsa had pleasured him all morning.

She let out a sigh, relaxing. Then her body snapped back to attention, afraid of retaliation.

"No, no..." He said, "It's okay for you to feel pleasure. But from now on, your goal to is give it to me, do you understand?"

She nodded, "Yes my king."

"Good."

He fingers hooked into her underwear, slowly undressing her. He thought about using violence. She would scream, he knew she would. But then again, he had someone to torture already. Besides, Anna was currently resisting him, and if he was going to combat that, he needed a steady supply of sex. Preferably the kind she had previously been providing him. For all the fun rape was, it was always nice to have someone who was willing to give it up.

He took off his clothes, walking around her. Perfect. Beautiful. Only when she was naked did this hold true.

Even after everything she'd been through, her skin was still flawless. Elsa had been whipped and sliced and burned. This girl was still ripe.

He commanded her to come to him. He took her into the witness box.

"It's time for you to tell the truth."

She obeyed.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes my king?"

"How badly do you desire a man inside you?"

He placed her in front f him, bending her frightened body forward until her hands rested on the bars.

"Um..."

"Tell the truth."

"I don't really like-" Smack. She hissed in pain, "I don't like-" Smack. He brought his hand down on her buttocks. She stood there, whimpering, "I... love it."

He smiled, rubbing her reddening bottom.

"Good. And...?"

She backed into him, feeling his body against her.

"And... I'm a bad girl for that. Elsa is good, proper. I should be more like her, fighting you all the time," The tension in her shoulders relaxed as she allowed him to take control, bringing her perfect ass back against his stomach, "But... it feels so good. She fights because she needs to be controlled," His hands made their way to her neck, "But me? I know what I want."

"And what's that?" Hans asked cruelly.

She rubbed her body against him, "Warmth."

Smack.

"I don't tolerate lies in this courtroom," Hans grit out. He rubbed the cheek he'd smacked, "So say it."

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Rapunzel squealed.

Smack.

She started gyrating, "Pleeease... I want to feel warm again. Like when Flynn would touch me!"

She wiggled, expecting another smack that didn't come.

"My king?"

She felt his body over hers, spreading the warmth. Rapunzel cuddled against him. He pressed his cock against her opening.

"You know what you want." He accused.

She nodded her head, "I want to give you pleasure." She blushed.

He entered her slowly, giving her body adequate time to adjust. In the past, he'd derived much more pleasure by simply bending girls 'til they broke. This one had to be taught. Unlike Elsa who basically submitted because she was afraid to be left alone, Rapunzel needed a firm hand in order to ask for what she wanted the whole time; sex.

Hans went in slowly, listening to Rapunzel moan. He stopped when he went n a little more than half-way. From there, the king exited.

"Time for you to testify!" He demanded, smacking her cheeks again. He so enjoyed her pained expression and the way her body craved pleasure.

"Please!" She begged.

"Keep begging!" He demanded. So, there were some things he could keep control over.

"Please, please, please put it back in!" She rubbed against him, "I'm so empty."

Hans snapped. He slammed his sex toy against the judge's desk where Elsa had been on her knees a few minutes prior.

"Say it!"

Rapunzel moaned and whimpered from the pressure.

"I'm... a bad girl," Her wide eyes opened, misty, "I want you back inside me because it feels good. And when you're not there, I feel empty and cold."

Hans allowed her to have a kiss. He never cared for that sort of thing, but, oh well. He let out a pained sound when she grasped his genitals roughly.

"...aaaaah..." The second he re-entered her, she let out a sigh of relief. Her body had been waiting on him. Hans started thrusting faster and faster. He started his pace slowly, then escalated until their bodies slammed against the stand painfully.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms and legs around him, crying in joy and pain. Hans watched in amazement as her back arched away, and she let out a scream, her long hair flowing. No matter how hard he entered her, she just kept riding him.

He found it a bit painful, but kept at it. Roughly fucking her until he was sure her back was sore from hitting the wood. He reached behind her and grabbed her perfect 10 ass. Hans' hands melded into it. For Elsa, such a thing was painful and humiliating, but Rapunzel used it as a seat, slamming her hips into him, taking his cock deeper each time. He pulled her in, slamming into her as deep as he could each time, feeling her moisture spreading down her legs. She was soaking. He slammed her down again and again and again, watching her body fly.

She looked at him while bouncing, "Thank you... my king!" She reached between her legs to where he was thrusting into her, and grabbed him, pleasuring him as much as she could, rubbing against him, "For... your pleasure!"

He came. It was amazing; better than it had been with Anna in quite some time.

Finally, he dropped Rapunzel, exhausted. Sweat dripped from him. He just couldn't... do it anymore. The princess lay on her back, purring.

"That was..." She said, eyes bright, "Amazing! Why don't people just do _that_ all the time!"

Hans just stared at her. She laughed, writhing on the ground. He let out a bark, "Well! Um... some people do!"

She got up, "Soooo! Let's go again!" Rapunzel lifted herself onto him, but the king pushed her off.

"Men need... time."

He became a bit self-conscious. Not very long ago, he thought it ridiculous how long it took a female's body to prepare. Now it was his male parts that had taken a beating.

Still, he petted her hair, said she was a good girl for serving him so well, and sent her back to the dungeon. Let Elsa see _that!_


	14. Gothel Got it Good

a.n.

...sighs. Unfortunately, someone reviewing this actually got me thinking. Yes, fiction like this can be fun, but really? What is the ultimate goal here? Will Hans be punished? No. Why? Because if this were real life, there's really no punishment that would fit the crime.

Don't get me wrong, the 'girl-power' thing irks me. I mean, really, someone Anna's size overpowering Hans? Not realistic. You're lying to girls, making them think they're more powerful in a way they're not. Women (as the story already explains) are strong- just in a different way then men are. However, I understand that someone wants to see some men go down- hard. So, let's give 'em a bone, eh? (No pun intended.)

"Whoops!" Laughed Mother Gothel.

She sat on a cot in the Arrendelle Women's Outreach Center. Rapunzel would be coming by soon enough. Currently, a single line of blood dropped from her wrist to the floor. She had been tossing her knife up and down and up and down. One slip...

Two figures blocked the doorway.

"Yeeees...?" She let out in an amused tone, "Flinn" and "Ryder" exchanged glances.

"You owe us!"

The comical look on Mother's face dropped as she glared at the two, stone-cold. No enthusiasm whatsoever evident, she got up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" Said Flinn, He banged his hand down on the table, "You said we'd get that hot little number!"

"And didn't you?"

The brothers exchanged glances, "Well..."

Gothel sighed, "See... I've been around a while, learned a thing or two. What to know what I've come to expect?"

The brothers exchanged identical looks of confusion.

"Huh?"

"Power!" She hissed. The knife flew up, pointing at the pair. Both went immediately in 'ready' positions, "...comes at a price!"

She dropped the knife. They exchanged glances.

"Uh..."

Gothel took off her cape and inched down her dress, "Also, that you won't be very good at sex. But, hey, why not?"

Flinn shrugged, approaching her.

"No kissing!" She ordered, "I still have _some _taste-buds left!"

He smirking, picking her up, sneaking a hand up her under robe.

"Now here's how I want it..." He said. His voice choked out as her claw-like fingers grabbed his neck.

"Nooooo... here's how _I_ want it!" She mounted him before he was totally ready, "Some things I learned about men; if you're not _quite _in the mood, you actually experience pain. At least until you're fully-" She paused, as his erection finally grew rock-hard, "Better!" Her fingers dug into his neck painfully, "Faster!" She ordered.

Ryder was getting uncomfortable. He and his brother were powerful. Being dominated by a woman was... possible?

The hot sound of sex ended abruptly with a sigh of disappointment from Gothel.

"Oh, surprise, surprise..." She grumbled, "Not quite strong enough, are you? What would your mummy say?"

Flinn dropped her, panting. Used to dominating a woman, he was overtaken by what would happen when _she_ was the driving force.

_Slish_

(a.n. fine, fine, fine... someone got castrated, everyone happy now?!)

Flinn stared down at his weapon as it hit the ground. Ryder stood still, shocked. Gothel leapt onto his, pressing the dagger against his throat, "Mummy isn't pleased... you'd better do this right."

He swallowed hard, "I'm not, uh... ready yet?"

Her eyes grew wide with anger. He decided to get ready, imagining Rapunzel on him instead.

The dagger reminded him of his purpose.


	15. Breaking Mirrors

Hans took a moment to look at the princess. Anna's foolishness had been tolerated long enough. He knew she was trying to seize power, free Elsa, and restore her kingdom. Unlike her, Hans knew how to manipulate people, and take advantage of a situation. It was only a matter of time until she managed to do some real damage.

And that was not something he would tolerate.

Currently, he was watching her pace the garden. The sway of her hips reminded him of her sex, how he had taken her first. Like Elsa.

Her round bottom swayed back and forth. Hmmm... he hadn't taken _everything_ come to think of it.

Then there was the question of violence. How much was necessary to level against the girl? She had been putty in his hand for quite some time. But she was beginning to resist him. And that had to dealt with- now.

Soon she received an anonymous letter. In it, he had stated that someone was aware she was trying to free the queen. Hans watched as she paled in fear at the letter, before tucking it into her dress. He smirked. She made her way to the room he was in.

The king checked to make sure that no one was around. This was going to be messy. He waited until Anna came into the room and closed and locked the door behind her that he made his presence known.

"Hello?" She asked timidly.

"Hello, Anna," He smirked.

He'd set up a mirror in the darkened room. She paused, standing stock-still. Her eyes went wide with fear.

"Oh no..." she whispered. Hans laughed.

"What're you doing here, my dear?"

She said nothing, just turning to face him.

"Nothing, my king," She said, hoping for the best. At this point in her life, she should have known better.

"...really... because... as your king... you have certain duties to fulfill," He said, smirking. He walked up behind her, keeping eye contact in the mirror. He ran his hands along the curve of her skirt.

"Of course," She said, breathing a sigh of relief. Sex, sex she could do. It was easy, really, just lie there as he does whatever he wants. It's not like she had anything to worry about. His guards weren't going to strip her and-

"Oh!" She said, "I... can't right now... 'cause-!"

She tried pulling away. He grabbed her, dragging her back. She said nothing as his hand rubbed against her left check, slowly massaging the inside, between the buttocks. He occasionally touched her there, teasing the flesh.

It made her nervous. She had seen what the men had done to Elsa- it looked painful.

"I don't think you're being very respectful, Anna," He said. His other hand found the letter. He removed it. She clenched her eyes in denial. No. It couldn't end like this.

"Hans..." She said, begging.

He pushed her against the desk. The king was much rougher now than he had ever been with her. The dress was ripped off. She stood there in her underwear, fearing what might happen next.

"Bend over," He commanded. Anna was too afraid to obey. He forced her down, slamming her face into the mirror. His hands ripped off every stitch of clothing until she was naked. Her heart beat faster and faster in her chest.

"Please," She begged. Hans ignored her. His cock pressed into her opening slowly. She didn't fight him. Maybe if she just gave him what he wanted...?

He drove in fully.

She grunted in pain, letting it overcome her. If she just kept her head down, he would just use her and leave. That's what he always did.

Hans thrust faster and faster. His hips smashed hers against the wooden desk. She had this coming.

"Anna," He grunted, "Do you..." thump, thump, thump, "Know what this reminds me of?"

She shook her head in silence. He withdrew. This shocked her. Why had he done that? His hand gripped the top of her head, slamming it down onto the wood. She stumbled, dazed.

He did it again.

Anna staggered away, only to be drawn back. Hans bent her right back over, filling her again. She moaned.

"Hans, please..."

He smiled. His hands were on her waist, controlling every movement. He picked her up, and released her again. She flinched, afraid of what might happen next.

His hands explored her bottom. So round, and smooth. Elsa's was riddled with scars now. But Anna was still fresh. Hans took a finger, and thrust it inside. Anna's eyes popped open in pain and surprise.

"HANS!" She screamed. No one heard her but him.

As his finger left, she felt his cock replace it. The pain was excruciating. It penetrated her head-ache. Even with her lubrication, it felt like he was splitting her in half.

He slowly, slowly sunk in, groaning, enjoying every second of it. Her body was perfect, made for this kind of work.

"Take it," He whispered. Anna started crying, sobbing loudly as he took her for the first time there.

It had to almost be over.

When he was half-way in, he stopped, "Anna?" He asked.

She took a calming breath, fighting past her sobs, "Yeah-yea-yes?"

"This reminds me of the first time I fucked your sister."

He then drove himself all the way in. The pain knocked the breath out of the princess. She coughed, gasping for air.

"You should have seen her, moaning like a whore. She's a sex slave, always has been. Her life before that cell must have been agony- unable to have someone use her for what she's clearly good at."

He drew out, half-way, before plunging in again brutally.

Anna grabbed the table. Hans hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Watching the excruciating pain take over her features.

He slowly sped up, taunting her with the knowledge of her sister's fate, "...then we whipped her. For hours. She enjoys it, you know. That and lying on her back. It's all she's ever good for."

Anna kept crying. Hans laughed.

"But for this particular betrayal," He paused because it was actually becoming difficult to continue gaining speed. As it was, he had slammed her into the desk so much, he'd dislodged the mirror, "I've decided to respect your wishes. For denying me access to your sex, I'll let you keep access to your sex, but this," His iron-like hands found the globes of her ass, "This is what I'll use instead."

"...no..." She moaned.

He could feel himself coming. Looking down, he saw a trail of blood leaking out of her. He sighed in satisfaction, turning the red white. With one last thrust, he dislodged the mirror, sending it crashing to the ground.

The king threw her naked form down onto it.

"Take a moment to look at yourself."

He left her like that, bleeding, sobbing, and alone.


	16. More Plot

A.N. Consider this another warning; skip this chapter. It's dark and scary, even for me. If you thought the stuff before now was bad, this, this will horrify you!

Hans prepared himself for a rough morning. It was to be one of his worst. He was to do something he'd never done before; care for children.

Bleh.

He hadn't ever liked childhood. It had made no sense! Innocence? Fun? Worst of all- he'd been a powerless young thing. Well, mostly. There had been the occasional servant he could control.

But that had been before he'd been made king. Before he'd broken princesses. And, apparently, before word got around that he had the power to do so.

He clutched a second letter in his hand. It was addressed to him. The writer asked for his assistance. In return, the man gave his guarantee to something Hans needed: Summer weather.

"Your majesty," Said a thin man with graying hair, "May I present Prince James, and his sisters, Sofia and Amber."

Hans turned and bowed to the children. He looked up to see his latest project; Sofia.

...well this wasn't going to be terribly difficult. She was small, with a heart shaped face and short brown her. Her bright eyes reminded him of... no one, really. Because no one in his life was that happy, about anything. Perhaps Rapunzel?

And she was young, very, very, _extremely_ young. Something inside of his ticked back on. He tried to ignore it, but, (sigh) It was that pesky thing. His _conscience._

It said, basically,

**"HANS ARE YOU fucking KIDDING!?"**

He understood why it was acting up. After all, this was pretty extreme, even for _him._

"Your majesty," Bowed James, "...is there really a beautiful ice queen!?"

"James!" Scolded his twin sister, "Don't you know better than to ask stupid questions?"

Hans smiled amicably, but found himself making a mental note to visit her in about, oh, ten years. Therein lay the problem. These girls were, absolute oldest, twelve. More like seven and eight.

Oh, Hans was a rapist, but little girls? That was a pretty hard pill to swallow. The thin man "Bailywick" or something like that, insisted on escorting the children around. Hans found himself playing his letter opener/knife.

"Cedric the Great!" Exclaimed a bizarre-looking wizard in purple robes. Hans regarded him with feigned interest. The wizard drew close enough to explain the contents of the letter he had sent the king.

"And?"

Cedric cleared his throat, "Well! If you can just get me that amulet..."

Ah, the amulet. According to Cedric, in exchange for the amulet around Sofia's neck, the wizard would clear the skies and bring back summer. Hans had readily agreed, figuring that bringing back warm weather would make him more popular than... well, himself.

"Of course."

"It has to be given to you _with her consent_," Warned the wizard.

Oh.

Hans sighed. It wouldn't take terribly much to break a young girl. When he was a young boy, his brothers had grown tired of a servant at the castle. She was fourteen, and too talkative. They took him into a room to watch his eldest brother, almost thirty, brutally rape her until she could barely move.

He'd thrown up.

Hans had never lived it down. His brother sneered at him afterwards.

"You don't have the stomach for real power," They explained. No matter how hard he tried, he could never earn their respect back. Women- each and every one of them, were to be broken in and controlled. Sofia just had to learn that at a younger age.

Baileywick excused himself from the King's presence.

"She's just perfect, isn't she?" He said, regarding Sofia. Hans swallowed hard. Why did he have to break something perfect? This wasn't Elsa, who was dangerous, or Anna, who was stubborn, or Rapunzel, who was just too naïve. This...

Hans doubled over, "Sorry," He muttered, "Indigestion."

This wasn't about pleasure anymore, this was about proving a point. He dismissed the servant, and took the wizard to his personal quarters.

"Do we have a deal?" He demanded.

Cedric regarded Hans with suspicion, "How do I know you can do it?" Seeing the king laugh, Cedric fumed, "It's harder than it looks!"

"She's a little girl!"

"She's smart! And... tricky! And really grows on you!"

Hans scoffed angrily, "Is she your mortal enemy or bestie?!"

Cedric made an uneasy motion with his shoulders, "Sometimes... both!"

The king sighed. Getting Cedric's loyalty was invaluable, but right now, the wizard was acting like a buffoon, "Let me show you something."

He took the visitor to his personal library. Elsa was there, in all her regal beauty. She bowed as he entered, "My king."

"Show our friend what you've learned, and how," Hans ordered nonchalantly. Cedric raised an eyebrow.

The ex-queen vanished her clothes, and knelt in front of the wizard. She ran a hand up his leg.

"Yah!" He leapt away as if he'd been burned. Hans turned, glaring at the man.

"WHAT?!"

Cedric panted, fear creeping into his mind. He had been informed that King Hans had ways of getting princesses to cooperate. But this... this was evil. Elsa's body was a testament to the cruelty he employed.

"My king?" She questioned. Hans regarded Cedric with growing suspicion. Surely, he knew the price for this, correct?

"...Cedric?"

"Um... Yessir! I'll get right to that weather now!" He dashed off, leaving a very confused king and ex-queen behind. Hans shrugged. He'd get the amulet, and then trade it for the weather. Really, this was all just business.

He ordered Elsa to stay in the room. He'd be back once this was over, one way or another. He found the children (surprise, surprise) arguing.

The bratty girl had decided to pick a fight with her brother while Sofia played peace-maker. Hans found himself admiring her. Sure, she wasn't powerful in the conventional kind of way, but there was a gentle strength to her, like Anna.

Too bad she was about to be shattered like a porcelain doll.

The world ran on hatred, and it is never too early to learn that lesson.

Hans doubted he had the strength to-

He lost his lunch.

"Mr. Hans!" Asked the little girl, running over, "Are you okay?" Her concern shown in her eyes. She felt sympathy for him. He laughed internally. He'd crushed spirits and killed for power. And now he was given empathy? What kind of world was this?

"I'm fine... but why don't you go down the stairs to the right? I want to show you something very special."

She looked concerned, "But... Amber and James..."

"Oh..." He growled in annoyance, "I'll take care of that."

"Okay!" She intoned cheerfully. She ran off, excited. Hans rolled his eyes.

Children. Bleh.

He was, nevertheless, responsible for them. He went over, picked James up by his collar, and snarled, "Idiot!" Dragging the boy away, he took the letter-opener and jammed it into his hands, "Stop behaving like a child! If you want your way, _take you way and have your way!" _James pushed back, trying to release the blade, but Hans gripped his hand mercilessly, "If you were powerful, you could _make_ me release you, couldn't you?"

James stopped struggling. He accepted the blade, and Hans put him down.

"Better," He sighed. It was not a happy thing for either of them to accept, but, the earlier James recognized his place in the world, the quicker he would be able to fill that void.

There were still, to Hans' amazement, princes who still believed in... gag- love! The idea that you could... spend yourself on someone... disgusted him. Especially when it was just so much easier to take.

Hans steadied himself for a moment, watching James examine the blade. He was beginning to understand. And soon, that understanding would lead him down the dark path to power.

...speaking of which...

The king found the young princess dutifully waiting for him at the top of the steps. He opened the door and motioned down into the prison cells.

In the back of his mind, Hans wondered how he was going to pull this off. Demanding the jewel outright would do him little good, the girl would certainly refuse. And, apparently, he could not just take it. Which left coercion. Now, if this were Elsa, he could simply break her into pieces and demand she give him what she wanted. Or Anna, he could pull a similar stunt. Unfortunately, this little girl was... well... _a little girl_.

And, unlike his brothers, Hans had a weakness. He couldn't, well... he couldn't rape Sofia. It was quite frustrating. The entire purpose to using sexual abuses against the sisters was the fact that it terrorized them so deeply. They became pliant and usable. The fact that he found them attractive was a secondary issue. The point **the whole point** was about **_POWER!_**

And now, he didn't even have enough will-power to take a piece of jewelry from a young girl! Some king he was!

"Mr. Hans," Asked Sofia in a small voice, "Whatever happened to that poor ice queen? She seemed so lonely in the stories..."

Hans glared out the gloomy window, "Well... me and some friends of mine keep her company." He knelt down, trying to will anger into his heart.

Hate.

Hate.

Hate.

"But..." A soft hand brushed his cheek, "Does she have any friends?"

Hans rolled his eyes. Nothing- he still couldn't do it, "She doesn't need friends."

"Everybody needs friends!" She exclaimed. Hans balled his arm into a fist. He just had to power through. Right as he was about to throw a punch, that blasted wizard burst into the dungeon.

"Wait!" He puffed. Waving his wand, he magically banished the clouds. Sunlight crept back into the countryside. Sofia ran excitedly to the window, basking in its warm rays. Hans turned, snarling.

"What about our deal?!" He hissed.

Cedric looked so lost, "It was just... too much. Too high a price to pay."

Sofia was happy to see her friend, and ran over to meet him.

"Mr. Cedric! Your magic is soooo great!" The wizard smiled uncomfortably.

The king stepped forward, snarling, "You can hide it, but I know the truth; you're too weak! You don't have the stomach to rule a kingdom!"

Cedric looked Hans over for a moment, "Maybe not. But what do you have, really? No friends, no one who really cares about you anymore. Come Sofia, Mr. Hans has locked himself in."

The two left. Hans scoffed. He didn't need friends, or family. He had everything he ever wanted.

...

Although, he was right about one thing. Hans' accusation. It was against himself. For all his talk about power, he had failed to break the little princess of them all.

And really, what was all his power if he couldn't even do that? No wonder his brothers had mocked him.


	17. Intimacy

Hans stared out his window. He had the perfect life; power, connections... and...

A smirk lit up his face. He had something so very few get; all their desires to come to life. He spent a week alone, allowing himself to grow more and more agitated. With petitions and endless policies he had to approve, it was a wonder he got _any_ sleep in whatsoever. He also made sure to visit the Arrendelle women's clinic... that would prove to be a _wonderful_ hunting ground soon enough...

In this time of self-restraint, Hans had given his... entertainment... some freedom. Not too much, of course, they were still his to control. But enough that they could survive without his constant care.

Elsa, for instance, chose to spend copious amounts of time with an ice-master Hans had been watching for some time. It was all very suspicious. Anna insisted upon running about town, talking with the townspeople. This did not bother him; he was their generous monarch now, they loved him. And Rapunzel painted.

It was time for his agitations to be dealt with. He thought about dealing with Elsa, she was, after all, the one he usually taught a lesson, but soon the Duke of Weaselton would be visiting, and at the pace Hans was going, Elsa was going to have trouble standing, let alone socializing. Then there was Anna. He shot the idea of her down pretty quickly. The whole point of her punishment was to deny her the pleasure that sex could bring. After torturing her, he wanted a good, long twist in the sheets, and she had disowned herself of that honor.

Which left _her_.

"My king," She whispered, "I'm here for you..."

His smirk grew into an out-and-out smile. Her footsteps were light as she walked up to him, totally unafraid. He thought about all the kinds of torture he was going to put her throw, how badly she needed to be taught a lesson.

She leaned down, kissing him. Hans allowed it. Her soft lips touched his warmly. He smiled.

"My king," She said, kneeling in front of him, "What would you have me do?"

"Serve me," He muttered. She smiled brightly.

"Yes, my king!"

He let her get to work. His secret little sex-slave. Her soft hands pulled down his trousers.

"Slave...?"

"Yes, my king?"

"Show me... everything..."

She blushed. Obediently, she rose and peeled off her dress, revealing the lingerie she was wearing. lace black and white underwear, with a dash or two of bows. Slowly, the dress fell off her shoulders, revealing her bra, down her stomach, and she shimmed it down her hips, revealing the panties.

"Does this please you my king?"

"Please me..." he muttered. The affair with Sofia came to mind. He hadn't handled it. He was weak, more like a princess than a king!

Rapunzel clambered back up, seeing the distance in his eyes. She pulled him in for another kiss, grinding against him.

"Let me please you, my king," She said, hovering above his awakening manhood, "Let me give you all the pleasure you deserve..."

She lowered her hips down. Hans found a reason to be furious that she was still wearing _any_ clothes whatsoever. The princess stooped and kissed his neck, lightly sucking on it.

"Yes..." He hissed, "More!"

She obliged. Lifting herself off of him, Rapunzel stood for a moment, gyrating hypnotically like a pendulum. So sexy. Hans could contain himself no more. He rose, and pushed her down on her knees. Rapunzel went down on all fours, flexing against him.

Hans knelt down, pulling her underwear away, leaving her vulnerable. Her hips dived back, slowly moving against him.

He almost lost it. Instead of his usual brutal first thrust, Hans took his time, slowly entering her. Her gasp was more a sound of pleasure than pain, and he felt her adjust to his presence immediately. She'd missed him as much as he'd missed her.

He stared pumping, driving into her, listening for the sounds coming from her mouth. He'd always liked what she sounded like while in the heat of passion.

It wasn't quite right, though. Hans flipped her over onto her back, plunging back in. Much better. He watched her eyes light up with joy, and felt her body move against him.

It felt amazing, like merging with her.

Rapunzel took hi in, and writhed against him as best she could peppering him with kisses, and, to his surprise, he kissed back.

After a few sweaty minutes, he pulled down her bra, revealing the perky breasts. He molded them, turning the princess into a whining beast.

Perfect.

It didn't take him very much longer after that. He wanted her so, so, so bad!

Hans groaned, thoughts of torture and hate all but gone. Rapunzel smiled as he came in her. He molded against her, weary, as he'd never been before, and desiring to just spend time with her.

"I love my king..." She said, "I love to serve him."

Suddenly, Hans felt ill to his stomach, he rose and left her naked on the floor. Her eyes filled with panic as she wondered what she had done to upset him.

Outside in the hall, Hans swallowed the vomit. Something was wrong with him, something he'd long feared would happen.

Love.

He swore, pounding his fist into the unrelenting wall. Had he learned nothing!? There was no such thing, never such a thing as love! There was power, hate, and whatever else he could get his hands on, but love?!

To him, it was an abomination.

Yet...

Every time he thought of Rapunzel, a softness grew in his chest, the idea of torturing her didn't seem fun at all. There love-making, which was **exactly** what _that_ was... wasn't selfish and cruel.

This was a problem. He broke princesses. They didn't worm their way into his heart. Even now, he was worried that his sudden absence had upset her.

He wrote a letter to the women's shelter, commanding them to take custody of the girl immediately. He swore to himself never to visit, even for sex, or he may fall prey to such pathetic feelings again.

Swearing never to touch Rapunzel, Hans left his portion of the castle, went to the guest bedroom, and slept more unsoundly than he ever had since coming here.

He hated love. Power, connections... that's what mattered to him.


End file.
